Just Like The Good Old Times
by IdealSkylar
Summary: After years of not seeing each other Ash and May reunite in Kalos where the Inter-Competition for both trainers and coordinators is taking place. Being close since the day they met each other you can never know what's in store. Heated battles and adventures just like the good old times. What more could you ask for?
1. Victories

**Hi guys. To celebrate Advanceshipping Week I decided to actually sign up for FanFiction (After years of being a guest) and write down my ideas that I had. This is one of my MANY OTPs and I just LOVE LOVE Ash and May together. Hope you guys enjoy. It may not be the most original idea but I've tried my best.**

**:)**

**CHAPTER 1**

_May rubs her sweaty palms on the edges of her dress. ohto had been a crazy journey ever since she had gone alone and she constantly worried about her rivals Drew, Harley and Solidad whom were all amazing competitors. She sometimes lost hope but would remind herself that she was just as good as them._

_May took a deep breath as Lillian annouce, "And now only Absol and Blaziken are left to fight. May is in the lead but anything can happen."_

_She constantly looked for her previous companions in the crowd hoping they'd be there but they never were. She knew it would have been too good to be true or that she was crazy if they did appear._

_Lilian warns, "There are now two minutes left on the clock."__  
><em>

_"Absol use Water Pulse!" A wave of water is emitted all the way around Absol and travels outwards from the centre. May shouts, "Jump, Blaziken!"_

_Blaziken towers over directly above Absol. May orders, "Great. Now use Flamethrower!"_

_A huge blast of fire is shot down covering the entire field, when the water and fire meet an electrified gate of fire and water is created encircling Absol and Blaziken and the remainder burnt off into the air. May smirks as she sees the shocked look on the crowd and Drew's face. It fires her up even more. Lillian in awe says, "And would you look at how gorgeous the battlefield is. It's a perfect way to show off Blaziken's power and grace and May's quick thinking."_

_A large amount of points are deducted from Drew. Drew is both amazed by May yet furious at her for doing such a good job. May teases, "What's the matter, Drew? Skitty got your tongue?"_

_Drew clutches his fists and hisses back, "What? No. We're going to win this."_

_Drew shouts, "Razor Wind Absol let's go!"_

_May spins around, "That's more like it, Drew!"_

_Absol sends slashes of wind towards Blaziken only for them to be dodged at lightning speeds. The points fall from Drew's side again which further stresses him out. May has 3/4 of her points left and for Drew he's got less than half. The electrical gate has been diminished by the Razor Wind attack leaving sparkles to float around. May's points decrease a bit as well._

_He thinks, _May's gotten really strong. Her combinations always keep me on my toes. But I'm not losing this.

_"Absol Night Slash!" Drew orders._

_May counters, "Blaziken, Fire Spin!"_

_Absol's attack cut right through shocking May and her points decrease. Blaziken skids back to May. She asks, "Blaziken are you alright?"_

_Blaziken's wrists flare up and he shouts, "BLAZIKEN!"_

_May smiles, "Great!"_

_Lillian shotus, "We only have just over 30 seconds left. May is in the lead but if Drew plays his cards right he can still win this."_

_Drew shouts, "Absol, Water Pulse full blast!"_

_May yells, "Blaziken Brave Bird!"_

_Drew asks, "What? Since when did you learn Brave Bird."_

_"It's a secret weapon of mine." May smirks. Absol builds up a wall of water around him as Blaziken leaps high up almost touching the window ceiling. Absol sends the water flying up to Blaziken's direction. Blaziken spins and dives down as it's engulfed in flames. Blaziken turns into an intense blue as it dives down. The water contorts and spirals around the spinning Blaziken._

_Lillian praises, "And look at that beautiful combination. Blaziken stealing Absol's power and transforming it into some kind of flying water rocket. Truly outstanding."_

_Blaziken smashes down onto Absol causing a large cloud of smoke. The wind blows everywhere and the stage is silent waiting to who emerges victorious. The smoke clears and there is Absol kneeling down and Blaziken standing strongly with static surrounding him. All eyes are drawn to the board. May has 2/3 of her points left and Drew has less than 1/3._

_The buzzer sounds. Lillian announces, "And the winner is May Maple from Petalburg City."_

_Mr Contesta comments, "This was a truly spectacular performance that showed how strong the trainer's Pokemon were."_

_Mr Sukizo says,"This battle was remarkable."_

_And Nurse Joy adds in, "This is what Pokemon Contests are all about. Showing off your Pokemon's skills in such glorious ways and I feel this is what has been accomplished."_

_Lillian holds up the cup and hands it to May, "Congratulations May. You are the Champion of this year's Grand Festival. How are you feeling?"_

_"I feel great. I still can't believe I've won. Everything is so surreal." May excitedly says as she looks up to her Blaziken._

_"What are your next plans?"_

_"I'm heading to Sinnoh and I'm hoping to win that Grand Festival."_

_"Good luck and as I said Congratulations. This just proves why you're the Princess of Hoenn."_

_May blushes as she takes hold of the cup. She blows kisses to the crowd and walks off stage with her Blaziken right next to her. She took one last look at the crowd hoping to see her old companions. But as always they were never there. She gives a faint smile and turns back._

* * *

><p>"May! May! This is the finals! Stand up!"<p>

May snaps out as she finishes her flashback. It left her smiling but also she had almost forgotten where she was and why she was there. She looks up and it's Dawn's childhood friend Kenny nudging her.

"May are you trying to let Ursula win?" Kenny asks pointing to the screen where everybody awaited her.

May gasps, "Oh my Arceus! Sorry. I thought it was still the Semi-Finals."

"Obviously it's not or I would be out on stage."

May quickly jumps up and grabs her Pokeballs before sauntering out onto the stage. Ursula stands confidently on the other side. She gives a devilish smile to May before turning back to the presenter Marian.

Marian says, "And here we have May also known as the Princess of Hoenn. Last year she not only won the Wallace Cup against her old friend and rival Dawn but also managed to win the Johto Grand Festival."

The crowd roars in anticipation. Marian announces, "Coordinators. You have 5 minutes on the clock. Let's go!"

Ursula threw out two Pokeballs, "Gabite! Wormadam! It's your time to shine!"

Gabite and Wormadam flip onto the stage into their battle stances. Ursula whispers, "Alright this is our chance to finally win the Sinnoh Grand Festival and become Top Coordinator."

May spun around and gracefully threw her Pokeballs in the air. She said, "Beautifly! Skitty! Take the stage!"

Beautifly flies out with sparkles showering her and Skitty pops out of a heart.

Ursula shouts, "Gabite, Dragon Claw! Wormadam, Bug Bite. Let's go!"

Gabite and Wormadam both charge towards May's Pokemon. Skitty goes into a battle stance but May calmly smiles, "Wait for them to come in a little closer."

Gabite and Wormadam close in and suddenly May shouts, "Psychic Blizzard!"

Ursula frowns in confusion, "What is she talking about? That's not even a move."

May smirks, "No but it is a combination!"

Skitty lets out a massive blizzard and Beautifly enhances its power by surrounding it with psychic. The blast freezes Gabite and Wormadam in a neon blue hue. Ursula gasps and thinks _I've got to get out of this mess_

Marian comments, "That combination was absolutely beautiful."

May orders, "Beautifly, Aerial Ace and Skitty Double Slap!"

Beautifly rams into the frozen Pokemon causing the broken ice shards to fly up in the air. Skitty pounces in and slaps them all into sparkles as they sprinkle over Beautifly and Skitty. Ursula's points decrease by a 1/4 and Marian comments, "And using the combination again to their advantage to highlight the finesse of Beautifly and Skitty."

Ursula grumbles, "May isn't the only one with combinations up her sleeve."

Gabite and Wormadam jump back to Ursula and she shouts, "Gabite, Dragon Rage and Wormadam Sandstorm!"

Gabite's Dragon Rage gets encircled by Sandstorm resulting in a huge canon that was evidently impossible to avoid. May realised this and said nothing. Beautifly and Skitty take the powerful hit and now the points are equal.

Ursula laughs sadistically, "That's more like it!" She crosses her arms, "But we're not done yet. Gabite, Double Team!"

Gabite multiplies itself rapidly and May purses her lips before Ursula shouts again, "All of you Aerial Ace!"

The Gabites at full speed charge in towards Beautifly and Skitty. May counters, "Beautifly, Stun Spore!"

The fake Gabite's disappear but the real one gets paralysed. May jumps up victorious but Ursula smirks. The points decrease from Ursula's side. Ursula says, "That was just a distraction, May."

Suddenly Wormadam appears from above. Ursula commands, "Wormadam, Ancient Power!"

It rains stones causing damage to mostly Beautifly as it was a flying type and gaining movement for Gabite. Ursula wasted no time in her next combination attack, "Gabite, Dragon Claw and Wormadam Rock Blast."

Gabite charges while Wormadam covers the air space and blast rocks down. May orders calmly, "Protect!"

At the very last minute Skitty produces a green sphere covering her and Beautifly all around stopping Gabite right in her tracks and for the rocks to simpy bounce off on the sides. Ursula growls as she sees the failed attack. May shouts, "And now for the a little regeneration. Beautifly, Morning Sun!"

Beautifly emits a bright white light from the inside of the Protect causing a lime green light to be cast all around the stage and ceiling. Marian comments, "What a clever way to show how both beautiful and refreshing Morning Sun can be."

Ursula ponders, _Well if we can't attack from above ground why don't we go below._

Ursula crosses her arms once again, "Gabite, use Dig."

May thinks, _Interesting approach but I knew this would happen one way or another._

Gabite burrows into the ground quickly and Skitty removes the barrier. Ursula shouts, "Now Gabite! And Wormadam use Confusion!"

Gabite jumps out knocking Skitty to the side. May shouts, "Beautifly Psychic. Skitty use Assist!"

Marian asks shocked, "Assist? And at a time like this? There's only 30 seconds left!"

Beautifly counters Wormadam's Confusion attack with Psychic. Skitty lifts up it's paw in Gabite's direction and out comes Blaziken's Fire Spin. Ursula mockingly laughs, "Oh May didn't you know Gabite was part ground."

May smirks, "As a matter of fact I did. You see it was just a distraction just to get your defense down. Now Skitty use Blizzard!"

"Dodge it, Gabite!" Ursula shouts. "Wormadam use Rock Blast!"

"Oh no you don't! Beautifly, String Shot and Skitty use Blizzard again!" May yells.

Before Wormadam could attack Beautifly quickly wraps Gabite and Wormadam with a string shot rendering them unable to move. Skitty quickly follows up with Blizzard slowly freezing them. Ursula shouts, "This isn't over yet! Dragon Rage, Gabite!"

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May yells.

Beautifly speeds up Skitty's Blizzard and empowers it as it knocks the Dragon Rage right back to Gabite. Gabite and Wormadam are frozen and launched back to Ursula. Before Ursula can say anything else the buzzer sounds.

Ursula and May's heads whip around to the board. May has lost half her points and Ursula only has 2/3 of her's left. Ursula cries out, "No! Urgh! I am so done with Sinnoh. Garchomp and Wormadam, return. We are SO going to Kanto."

May victoriously shouts, "We did it!"

Skitty jumps into May's arms and Beautifly flies onto her head as she cuddles and congratulates them both. May whispers, "You guys were amazing. I couldn't ask for any other Pokemon!

Ursula walks off stage with her Gabite and Wormadam leaving May on stage with her Beautifly and Skitty. She walks to the center stage where Marian awaits with the Ribbon Cup of the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

Marian congratulates her, "Congratulations on winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival. You are truly a Top Coordinator. You've won the Wallace Cup AND the Johto Grand Festival. Just what can't you do?"

May humbly laughs and says, "Well I don't do the hard work. The Pokemon are the stars of the show."

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER - IN KALOS<strong>

A blonde haired girl and a raven haired boy were walking through Lumiose City. The boy had a Pikachu placed on his shoulder as they walked through the centre. He impatiently asks, "What exactly are you looking for, Serena?"

Serena replies looking through the magazine trays, "There's a new issue of one of my favorite magazines. It must have some really juicy stuff in it because it's been sold out in 2 shops so far."

"And why did I have to come with you again?" Ash groaned.

"Because Clemont and Bonnie are getting some parts for Clemonts robot or whatever." Serena says as she flicks through magazines. Before Ash could reply she exclaims, "I found it!"

She doesn't even look at the cover yet but hurries to the cashier. She rushes out and finds a bench to sit on.

Serena looks at the front cover and says, "Oh I've seen her on TV back home. May Maple isn't it?"

Upon hearing this name Ash and Pikachu's ears prick up and they quickly sit beside her. There she was. On the front cover with her Beautifly on her head and the rest of her Pokemon posing in the background. She's sitting down and wearing a vintage bright red halter dress. She had hear bandana wrapped around like a headband with her hair braided to the side. In the picture her sapphire orbs shone with life.

Ash said, "Is that really, May?"

"Yeah!" Serena replied, "Wait how do you know about her? I didn't think you were into contests."

Ash smiles, "May and I used to travel together back in Hoenn and in Kanto. I left for Sinnoh while she left for Johto. The last time I properly saw her was when she participated in the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh which I also took part in."

Serena pursed her lips and then flipped open the page to a picture of Dawn Berlitz and May Maple standing back to back with Pokeballs in their hands. "And Dawn's in this as well."

Ash added, "Oh yeah. Dawn and I used to travel in Sinnoh together. She then left for Hoenn while I went to Unova."

Serena asks, "When was the last time you saw them?"

Ash scratches the back of his head, "Haven't seen May since Sinnoh so two years ago. And I haven't seen Dawn since Unova so a year."

Serena skims the page and announces, "They're coming to Kalos for the Inter-Competition. It's only natural I mean they are one of the most successful Coordinators of our generation."

"The what?" Ash asks scratching the back of his head.

"The Inter-Competition. It's this huge competition slash tournament style thing where it alternates between Trainer and Coordinator battles. Only the best of the best are invited." Serena explained.

Ash fishes something out of his back pocket, "So that's what this was..."

Serena grabs the letter and quickly reads it. She gasps, "Ash why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was busy and I hadn't really bothered to properly read the letter." Ash shrugs petting Pikachu.

"Too busy to bother to open a letter? And a tournament nonetheless! Ash, you are all kinds of weird." Serena exclaims handing Ash back his letter.

Ash opens his mouth but quickly shuts it as his and Pikachu's stomachs start growling. Ash chuckles, "Can we get something to eat? Cuz I don't think we'll be able to hold out any longer."

"Fine. But just so you know you have to carry ALL my shopping." Serena adds skipping ahead leaving Ash and Pikachu to exchanged glances before shuffling along behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>SINNOH<strong>

Dawn and May were on their way to the Pokemon Center after leaving the TV station where they had recently done an interview with the Contest Channel. As they arrive May asks, "So Dawn. Are you heading straight to Kalos?"

She shakes her head, "Nah. I'm going to spend some time with Barry here in Sinnoh. We're going there together since he also got invited to the Inter-Competition."

"Cool. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do." Dawn says as they both hand their Pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. "Are you going back to Hoenn?"

May nods, "Yeah but only for a super short time. My parent's are probably going to make Max and I travel to Kalos together. I really want to try the food and go sight seeing before the competition starts. Max also just finished battling all the Hoenn gyms and stuff."

"Ooooh. Did he make it through so he could battle the Elite 4?" Dawn asked chirpily.

"Nope. He was pretty bummed about it. But now he's excited for that Kalos tournament. Probably because he'll see Ash again. He's been waiting for that battle since day 1." May jokes as they retrieve their Pokeballs.

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen Ash in a year. Miss him."

May agrees, "Yeah. I miss him so much."

They walk up the stairs together and Dawn gives her a smirk as they walk through the halls. May looks at her and is weirded out. "What? Can't I miss a friend?" May asks putting her hands up. They enter their room.

Dawn crosses her arms as she closes the door, "You still like him, don't you?"

May goes a beetroot red and she stammers, "W-What? No I don't. I mean I like him."

Dawn open her mouth to say something but May cuts her off, "As a _friend_. Nothing more."

Dawn puts her hands on her hips, "May. Who do you think you're fooling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." May huffs as she quickly changes into her pyjamas and brushes her teeth. Dawn rolls her eyes and changes as well. She goes on, "I don't get why you won't just admit it."

May blurts, "Because he doesn't like me back." She clasps her mouth shut.

Dawn shouts, "Aha! So you _DO _like him!"

"No! It just came out wrong okay? Stop making me nervous I'm messing up my sentences. I don't like him. He's too good a friend." May groans as she plops down onto her bed.

"Well you know what they say. Friendships make the best relationship." Dawn replies.

May gestures, "If Ash were to like me. Which he doesn't! I mean like hypothetically. He'd be too dense so there would be no point."

Dawn dreamily says, "I don't know. I've seen the way he looks at you _and _the way he talks about you."

"Well we've known each other for ages so your point?." May insists.

"But he could like you." Dawn replies trying to persuade her.

"No way. You know what I don't ever care that much. I'm pretty he likes Misty or something. Like I said we're just friends."

"Whatever. But he could like you. I mean I bet he still carries around that ribbon you guys won together."

May pauses for a second and asks, "You think so?"

Dawn replies in a sing songy voice "Well when I traveled with him he did. And when I saw him in Unova." They both go into their own beds and May smiles softly once she heard Dawn say those words.

Dawn notices and teases, "See I told you there was hope."

May takes a pillow and throws it Dawn, "Oh shut up!"

Dawn catches the pillow and throws it back, "Gladly."

May rolls her eyes and puts her head on the pillow. She pipes up, "For the record I was smiling because I'm glad he hasn't forgotten me..._as a FRIEND_."

Dawn quickly falls asleep muttering, "Sure, May."

May then starts to think about what Dawn said. _Could he really still have it? I wonder if he's still as dense as before._ _What if I do still like him? Nah...I'm pretty sure I got over him. _May closes her eyes with those thoughts lingering in her brain and falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. I've got a lot of it pre written so hopefully I'll be able to keep a steady flow of chapters. I'm thinking daily but my body is like <em>haha more like never<em>_  
><em>**

**But I will try my best because I know how annoying it is when someone just doesn't upload for like ages. The struggle of being a fan.**

**Anywoosies. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review, Favourite, Follow! **

**And I'll see you soon! (hopefully...)**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	2. Long Time No See

**Omg I love you guys. Like seriously.**

**6 reviews, 10 favourites AND 11 followers in 3 days! I know there are stories out there that have WAY more followers and are like really successful but this is AMAZING for me. I honestly was aiming for at least 1 reader but yay you guys are awesome. And this is my FIRST story so I'm pretty proud.  
><strong>

**Don't judge because for me this is like _whoa_ but anyways I'm going to stop rambling and just continue. And I actually uploaded as well. :)**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" May shouts as she enters pushing the doors so that the wind emitted from it blows her hair back. No one replies. She wanders around and finds herself at the doors of the gym. She hears voices inside and she walks right in. Norman was talking to who she assumed was a challenger. The challenger looked sad because he probably lost against Norman. Not an uncommon thing. Norman sends the child off and goes to hug his daughter.

"Dad!" May shouts with joy hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, honey. And I'm so proud of you. We all are!" Norman congratulates.

"Speaking of them. Where are they?" May asks as she looks around for her mom and little brother.

Norman leads her out through the back door, "They're in the garden."

"Garden? Why would they be-" May starts. She's cut off by the decorations in the garden. There's a banner than says, "WELCOME HOME!" and a cake on a picnic table with other snacks and treats spread out on the table. Max and Caroline were standing around with beaming smiles.

May runs up to them and gives them both massive hugs. "I missed you guys so much."

"Even me?" Max scoffs.

May ruffles his hair, "Especially you. I missed your nerdiness."

They all sit at the table and take slices of the cake. May as usual manages to go through them like it's nothing. Caroline laughs, "I guess some things haven't changed."

May abruptly stops with icing all around her mouth, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Max shakes his head and quietly comments, "I don't get what they ever saw in you."

Norman and Caroline didn't hear what he said but May did. She wipes her mouth with a napkin and suspiciously eyes him to which Max quickly puts his head down. _I"m going to have to ask him about that_, she thinks.

Caroline asks, "So May when are you planning on heading out to Kalos?"

May nervously replies as she scratches the back of her head, "Erm...I was actually thinking of going this evening..."

Norman drops his fork, Max chokes on the slice of his cake and Caroline stops eating all together. Max splutters, "W-What? You just got here! I-I still have to pack and everything."

May gives an uneasy smile and rambles, "I know. I'm sorry. I just really want to start this journey. Going to Kalos. Haven't you seen the brochures? It's gorgeous, it's one of the most beautiful regions out there. I'm sorry but I just can't wait. The Inter-Competition is going to start soon so I want to go sight seeing before it starts so Max you can go on your own if you don't want to come with me tonight."

Max stops eating and jumps out of his seat, "I'll start packing right away." Max runs off.

"Max, wait. Remember to-" Norman shouts chasing after his son.

May picks up her cup of her hot chocolate and begins to drink as she glances at her mother who has a thoughtful grin on her face. May asks, "What's up, mom?"

"Does this have to do with Ash?" She casually asks.

May spits out her drink, her eyes fully wide. "M-Mom? How could you say that?"

Caroline innocently blinks, "I was just wondering. I heard from Delia that he's been there for a couple of months and I would have thought you'd go."

"I just really want to see Kalos _and _I'm taking part in the Inter-Competition. You're digging way too deep into this." May quickly replies.

"Okay sweetie. But remember, Just relax and everything else will follow through."

May awkwardly replies not knowing what to think, "Alrighty then...mom."

"You'll get it soon enough." Caroline says winking before drinking her cup of tea. May continues to drink not thinking much of what her mom had said not knowing how annoyingly important those words will turn out to be

* * *

><p><strong>KALOS <strong>

"Urgh, I'm totally wiped." May sighs as she steps out of the airport tugging her luggage along.

Max energetically follows May, "And I am totally recharged!"

"How is that even possible?" May whines stretching herself out.

"I took a power nap." Max replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So did I and I feel dead." May yawns.

"We're almost at the hotel so don't worry." Max says looking down at his Pokenav as they walk down the road with the sounds of their suitcases rattling against the cobblestone.

They arrive at a large hotel which looked like a palace. There were statues of Rapidash's on the outside and beautiful flowers and hedges decorating the front lawn. The clock on the wall read 11:30. The sky was dark and the stars were out and twinkling illuminating the glass stained windows of the hotel. May and Max were walking up the front steps and were both tired out.

"Max..." May yawned.

"Yeah..." He replies yawning back.

"Mom and Dad don't need to know about how we missed our first flight okay? For all they know we got here at 9. Not 11:30."

"No problem." He stretched out.

They checked in and walked into their extravagant rooms. The bed sheets were made of silk and the color scheme was red and gold. Max in awe says, "Wow. I can't believe that all the other competitors are staying in rooms just like ours."

"We're pretty damn special." May comments.

"Yeah." Max agrees.

They unpack, get dressed into their pajamas and brush their teeth sluggishly. They both struggle to keep their eyes open but manage to move around just enough to save some energy to make it to their bed. May says, "Well time to test how good these beds are. See ya tomorrow, Max."

"Later." Max replies jumping into bed.

The two were out faster than a light.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Ash groggily walked down the Pokemon Center steps with his loyal Pikachu by his side. There Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were waiting for him impatiently. It wasn't a common occurrence that Ash would sleep a lot longer than his companions which frequently got on their nerves.

"About time." Clemont said tapping his foot as he glared at his watch.

"Yeah. I was getting bored." Bonnie added.

Ash yawned, "Sorry guys I was checking the address for the hotel."

"Hotel?" Serena curiously asks.

"Yeah the ones they reserved for the competitors." Ash explained. Serena let out a disappointed 'oh' as she looked down.

"Which one is it?" Clemont asked curiously.

"The De La Roche Hotel." Ash replies looking at the letter for confirmation. Everybody else's jaws drop while Ash still looks at it cluelessly.

"But that's like one of the most expensive hotels in Kalos!" Serena gasps.

Bonnie chimes in, "I've heard Diantha, Cynthia and other Elite members and Champions are also staying there."

"We'd never be able to afford a day there let alone a whole night." Serena sighed.

Clemont says pushing up his glasses, "Well we can always stay in the Pokemon Center. It's not that far from the De La Roche Hotel anyway."

"Yeah." Ash says, "Besides it's not like I'll be alone there. I'll probably run into some friends along the way to make my stay less lonely."

"Enough about the hotel!" Bonnie shouts. She looks out the window and motions to the bright sun, "It's really hot out today. We should go to the beach!"

"Aww. I was hoping to train." Ash pouts looking down at his Pokeballs.

Bonnie pouts even harder, "Pweaseeeee. We _always _train."

Clemont agrees, "Yeah. There's no way we can pass up this opportunity."

Serena goes onto Ash's side, "Maybe we should let Ash train. The Inter-Competition is coming up soon and his Pokemon need to be in tip-top shape."

Ash suddenly changes his mind, "Actually I want to go to the beach as well. Serena you can stay here and train if you want."

Serena awkwardly giggles, "W-What? No it was only if you wanted to train. I'm good with the beach. Let's go right now."

The foursome saunter down the busy roads and follow the signs to the beach. The sun beat down their backs as they went down the wide roads. The closer they arrived to the beach the lighter the sun seemed to let up. This was a good sign meaning they could still be warm and not worry about passing out.

The group found a place to sit down and talk when suddenly a frisbee landed into the middle of them. Serena got up and was ready to berate whoever had thrown it. Instead of a human a Wartortle trotted over. Serena blinked and got out her Pokedex. It scanned the Pokemon and it read:

_**Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom.**_

The Wartortle hopped into the middle of them and took a hold of the frisbee. Bonnie commented, "This Wartortle is so cute!"

She reaches her hand out to pet it and it takes it as a friendly gesture snuggling up to her. Bonnie is slightly surprised but quickly warms up to it and starts to toss the frisbee in the air for the Wartortle to gracefully bounce on its tail, catch it in his mouth and land on its tail again impressing the others.

Clemont comments, "I guess that Wartortle is trained pretty well. I'm thinking maybe contests because it looks really well groomed."

A voice calls out, "Wartortle! Wartortle where are you?"

Ash frowns, _Wait a sec..that voice sounds so-_

"Ash?" The voice asks. Ash looks up to see May. Except she looked different. The years had been kind..no generous to her. She grew out her hair at the back but the front was always the same. She had a blue bandana on instead of her green or signature red one.** (Basically her emerald outfit but in blue/Sapphire's outfit)**

May's eyes shine in delight as do Ash's. She doesn't hesitate to run forward and swing her arms around his neck. He had grown a lot taller. She had so much momentum she was almost lifted off of the ground. Ash wraps his arms around her waist and they both shut their eyes beaming happily. She pulls away and goes on her tiptoes to give him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Serena feels herself boiling up inside and not because of the heat. _  
><em>

May excitedly says, "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in ages. You look great!"

"You look great too, May!" Ash smiles back.

Suddenly May punches him in the arm to which Ash immediately reacts to and complains, "Ow. What was that for?"

"It wouldn't kill you to call me sometime. I haven't heard from you in about a year, Ash. It's like you just cut off communication mid through your journey in Unova." May says crossing her arms.

Ash flushes red and stammers, "Yeah..about that. Um, I kind of forgot."

May looked a bit hurt and then without warning Pikachu jumps into May's arms and gives her a hug. She nuzzles him and says, "Oh Pikachu you don't how much I've missed you too."

She faces Ash as Pikachu climbs up on her shoulder, "At least Pikachu remembered me."

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont still stand there perplexed. Serena clears her throat and Ash goes, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Clemont, Bonnie, Serena. This is my one of my bestest friends, May."

Clemont admires, "Wow you're even prettier in real life."

"Aww, thanks." May replies as she blushes. Bonnie says, "Your Wartortle is so nice."

"He really loves people. Probably the most outgoing."

"Can't believe it was a little, shy Squirtle." Ash added.

May comments, "Yeah. He sure has changed."

May then looks up from her Wartortle to Serena and sticks out her hand, "It's awesome to meet you Serena."

Serena looks at the hand and then shakes it, "It's great to finally meet you too. I saw you win the Sinnoh and Johto Grand Festival."

"Haha. Yeah. My Pokemon did so well. I'm so proud of them." May replies.

Ash stuff his hands in his pockets, "So you ready for the Inter-Competition?"

May enthusiastically jumps up, "Of course. This is the biggest event of the whole year. I'm so glad they decided to host it in Kalos. It's amazing."

"Where were they going to host it?" Serena curiously asks.

"I think it was the Orange Islands...but I might be wrong." May replies.

Ash asks stuffing his hands in his pockets, "So where's Max?"

May gasps, "Oh I totally forgot. I asked him to get me a slushy while he got himself an ice cream."

She snaps her fingers, "Tell you what! Let's meet at the Pokemon Center right now. Let me just get Max and my stuff. Hurry up, alright!" May then runs off down the beach quickly out of sight.

Bonnie tries to call out after her, "DON'T FORGET YOUR...Wartortle..."

Ash brushes it off, "No big deal. Let's just go to the Pokemon Center and we'll give it to her there."

Bonnie gets up still playing with May's Wartortle. Ash says, "Alright Pikachu let's-"

He stops and looks at his shoulder with worry evident in his face, "Where did he go? Did Team Rocket take him while I wasn't looking or what?"

Clemont replies, "Er..no. Remember he was on May's shoulder."

Ash immediately lightens up, "No biggie. I know she'll take good care of him."

Once Serena had this she got a very perplexed look on her face. It intrigued her how much he trusted May even though she could have changed all those years ago.

* * *

><p>"You saw Ash? No way!" Max shouted when May came back.<p>

"Max. I have Pikachu here as proof." May grins holding Pikachu out in front of his face who nuzzles Max's face.

"But where's Ash? And Wartortle?" Max asks looking around.

"Wartortle is with Ash. They're probably at the Pokemon Center right now so let's go!"

Max and May pack up in record time with Pikachu helping them. They run back to the Pokemon Center and see Serena, Bonnie, Ash and Clemont waiting for them.

Serena smiles, "For a second there I thought you weren't coming."

May returns Wartortle back to its Pokeball, "What? No way! After I just reunited with my best friend. Not even Ponytas could drag me away."

Ash blushes a bit at that statement to which May quickly winks at him which doesn't go unnoticed by others but no one comments on it.

Bonnie moans, "Aw, I was hoping I could still play with Wartortle."

May winks again, "If you're looking for a play partner you'll want her." She takes out a Pokeball and throws it revealing Skitty.

She stretches itself out while Clément takes out his Pokedex:

**_Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye._**

Bonne quickly scoops her up and starts petting her. Ash comments, "Bonnie absolutely loves playing with Pokemon."

Pikachu agrees, "Pika PIKA."

A Pokemon then pops out of May's Pokeball. May's Glaceon elegantly lands onto the Pokemon floor which catches everybody's attention. Serena also takes out her Pokedex:

_**Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. It freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature. _**Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.**_**_

"Oh yeah. Glaceon. You said it was one of your proudest Pokemon in the Contest Weekly" Serena adds.

May nods blushing, "Wow you read that?"

Serena claps her hands together, "I never miss an issue. It also has cute OOTD's and baking treats."

Bonnie asks, "I wonder why Glaceon got out?"

May thinks hard and looks at Pikachu, "The only reason I have is that it recognized Pikachu's voice and just showed up. They've been really close since Eevee hatched so I'm guessing that's why."

Glaceon nods and jumps up onto Ash's shoulder greeting both Ash and Pikachu. Clemont asks, "Didn't Glaceon help you win the Wallace Cup?"

"Yup. So she has a pretty big ego. She constantly thinks she's the best and to be honest she is an extremely strong Ice type so she has kind of has a reason to be so proud."

Serena frowns, _Is that so? My Fennekin is a Fire type so if I battle her I'll have a type advantage. And if I beat her I could show Ash how much of a better trainer I am._

"I want to battle your Glaceon." Serena flat out says grabbing everyone's full attention. They stop and look at Serena like she's crazy. Serena looks unfazed and is intently looking at May waiting for her reply.

May just smiles, "I love battling so challenge accepted. What do you say Glaceon?" Glaceon jumps down onto the table from Ash's shoulder and takes a battle stance.

Bonnie then shouts, "Off to the Pokemon Center Battlefield we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Next chapter it'll be the epic (maybe not so epic idk) battle between Serena and May! Whoop whoop. I mean it's Fennekin vs Glaceon. I wonder who will win.<strong>

**I don't know exactly how long this story will be but I'm guessing it will be quite long but not like 50 chapters or whatever. So I'm going to reply to Guest comments now.**

**Guest - I have no idea what you meant by that**

**Handsome Guy - Aww thanks and I might add Drew bashing. I might not. You'll just have to wait to find out everything else. ;)**

**Minxie - Haha you're too sweet**

**If you have an account and you already reviewed just check your PM box because I most likely replied there. :)**

**I'm thinking about maybe letting you guys submit in OC's but I'm not too sure yet because I haven't gotten around to writing the competition part...yet. So I might if I can't find any other's to fit in the slot.**

**Anyways see you guys in the near future and stuff or something like that. **

**Review, Favourite, Follow or whatever. I can't force you to do that but you know. It'd be cool if you did. ;) (hint, hint) But seriously I love reading reviews. So don't be lazy or whatever. I'm joking but it wouldn't hurt to leave something as small as hi :)**

**So yeah. Bye!**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	3. May vs Serena

**Guess who's back with another chapter? Yeah that's right moi! **

**Ok then let's just jump right into this because I'm pretty sure you guys don't care about what I have to say :P**

May and Glaceon walk out ahead to the back closely followed by Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and an excited Ash. He was glad that he could watch a battle. Clemont decides to referee the match, "Okay. This is a 1 on 1 match-"

"Make it 3 on 3." Serena confidently adds.

Ash and Bonnie exchange a shocked look between each other. Clemont nods, "Okay this is a 3 on 3 battle between May and Serena. The trainer who's Pokemon gets knocked out first loses. Got it?"

Serena nods, "Got it."

"Crystal clear." May also nods.

Serena throws a Pokeball out, "Fennekin, let's go!"

Now it was May's turn to take out her Pokedex. Professor Sycamore had actually sent her and her brother copies of the Kalos Pokedex so it was now all up to date. It read:

_**Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.**_

"A Fire type against an Ice type." Bonnie said in awe.

"No wonder Serena wanted to battle." Ash teased. "Fire is Ice's worst enemy."

May heard this and teased back, "Just because I have a type disadvantage doesn't mean I'll lose. You of all people Ash should know that. Like seriously electric against rock?"

Ash grins mischievously back at May before petting Pikachu. May smiles at Serena, "I'll give you the honor of having the first move."

"Thanks." Serena replied. "You ready Fennekin?"

Fennekin nods back at Serena before facing off it's opponent. _Should I test the waters out and just go for Ember? _Serena thinks, _No way she'll dodge that easily. Flamethrower all the way!_

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" Serena shouts.

May comments, "I see we're not holding back."

"Nope." Serena confidently replies.

"That's exactly what I like." May smiles, "Mirror Coat, Glaceon!"

Fennekin hits Glaceon with a roar of fire engulfing it and Serena jumps up, "Yes! A direct hit!"

Glaceon's body glows red as it absorbs the power and Serena stops jumping. Glaceon sends it back with twice as much power sending Fennekin flying high. Serena gasps, "Fennekin!"

Fennekin slams onto the ground and struggles to get up. Serena pleads, "Come on, Fennekin. You can do this."

Fennekin jumps up brushing off the dirt. "Great!" Serena shouts.

"Fennekin's got spunk. I like it." May replies.

"Alright Fennekin use Scratch!"

"Dig, Glaceon!"

Fennekin pounces towards Glaceon but she quickly burrows into the ground leaving Fennekin alone in the center. Fennekin wanders about confused. _Darn it. She's good alright._ Serena thinks, _How am I going to do this?_

May orders, "Now Glaceon! And with Iron Tail!"

Glaceon bursts out underneath Fennekin and doesn't waste time into slamming it onto the ground. Glaceon jumps back to May and Fennekin struggles to get up but finally manages to get up.

"Great, Fennekin." Serena encouraged her Pokemon, "Alright let's use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it, Glaceon." May says. Glaceon skips aside and May orders, "Blizzard!"

The Flamethrower and Blizzard collide creating a dense mist. The group looks on and Bonnie comments, "Now how are either of them going to fight when they can't see the opponent?"

Max pushes up his glasses, "Something tells me May knows exactly what she's doing."

At these Serena slightly gulps while May merely looks down with a small smile on her face. She orders, "Glaceon, use Dig!"

Glaceon burrows down at once and the mist is still dense with Fennekin out in the open. Serena feels herself tense up a bit, _What could she be planning?_

Glaceon doesn't reappear for a while and suddenly Ash shouts, "Look up there!"

Everyone looks up and Glaceon has appeared high above the mist. Serena shouts, "Flamethrower!"

Max groans, "What? No!"

Glaceon grins and dodges it with ease. Serena asks confused, "What?"

Clemont face palms, "Now she knows exactly where Fennekin is. You could have used the mist to your advantage."

Serena lets out a small squeal, "Oh no you're right. Fennekin, try Scratch!"

Fennekin leaps out of the mist and attempts to land a hit on Glaceon but May orders, "Iron Tail!"

Glaceon does a flip to dodge Fennekin's attack and smashes Fennekin once more against the ground. The mist clears and Fennekin is lying in a dent in the ground with Glaceon towering over it. Fennekin has swirls in it's eyes showing that it's knocked out.

Clemont announces, "Fenneken is unable to able. Glaceon is the winner."

Serena asks, "Was that your plan all along?"

"No not initially." May smiles, "But I figured you would have gone for big moves. So if I countered your Flamethrower with a Blizzard I knew I was going to end up with some fog. I wanted to see if you go for a different approach but the fact that you didn't and gave me your location made it very easy/"

Serena sighs, "Oh ok. Return Fennekin."

She thinks as she looks at her Pokeball

May notices how quiet Serena's gotten. _Maybe this is too much for her? I mean she is just a beginner after all. _May thinks. She asks, "If you want we can stop and just leave it at 1 on 1?"

Serena puts her Pokeball back, "No. We're doing 3 on 3."

She throws out a Pokeball, "Pancham. You're up!"

Max opens up his Pokedex:

**_Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents._**

Max jokes, "I can see why, it looks too cuddly."

Glaceon casually walks off of the battlefield and lies down between Bonnie and Ash. May sweatdrops, "I guess Glaceon isn't feeling the battle spirit anymore..? Diva moments, am i right?"

Serena crosses her arms, "Well I do have the type advantage again. Maybe she got scared off."

May prepared to release another Pokemon but at those words Glaceon pounces up right and glares at Serena. She took this as a challenge questioning her power and authority. Glaceon dug through the ground and reappeared right in front of May.

May laughs putting back her Pokeball, "Welcome back, Glaceon."

Serena replies, "Great! Pancham let's show them what you're really made of. Use Karate Chop!"

Pancham jumps up and brings it's paw down on Glaceon. At the last second May shouts, "Stop it!"

Glaceon uses Iron Tail to stop the attack right in its track. Despite the move being at a disadvantage of typing Glaceon managed to hold out. Serena looks on surprised as they momentarily maintain their positions. Glaceon slyly smiles flicking the tassels at the sides of its head. May shouts, "Hold onto Pancham."

Glaceon curls its tail around Pancham's paw tightly as it flounders about in the air. Serena helplessly watches as she tries to think of a move to help them get out of Glaceon's grip. "Now send it flying!" May orders.

Glaceon spins around gracefully still holding onto Pancham and then throws it high up into the air. As it comes down May says, "Alright now use Ice Beam!"

As Pancham falls Glaceon hits it with a powerful Ice Beam blasting it frozen into Serena's arms. Serena looks at her frozen and fainted Pokemon with amazement. She looks back at the Glaceon. They make eye contact and Glaceon makes an elegant pose to prove a point to Serena. Serena returns Pancham with a look of embarrassment. _Wow. She's taken out two of my Pokemon and Glaceon doesn't even look that tired. _Serena ponders, _I really am a beginner. How am I supposed to impress Ash now?_

Clemont uneasily says noticing how gloomy Serena looks, "Um. Pancham is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner..again."

Bonnie asks quickly getting up almost dropping Skitty, "Wait...how did an Ice Beam do all of that?"

Max replies, "Well Glaceon is a really good special attacker. So the non-physical kind of stuff. But to be honest I think May's Glaceon is pretty special. And think about how much more experience Glaceon has gotten while battling than Fennekin has."

Ash adds, "May's trained her really well. It's a lot stronger from the last time I saw her. Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods in agreement. Serena looks at her Pokeball, _Alright I have one last Pokemon. Steel goes over Ice? Right. Well only one way to find out._

May offers, "Hey. Do you want me to switch out? I mean-"

Serena thought, _Either I'm going to be hugely embarrassed or I might actually have a shot. But this Pokemon has a really good advantage over Ice. I said that last time but...I know I can do this._

"No it's okay. Glaceon can stay in. If she wants to of course." Serena smiles.

Glaceon stretches herself out casually. May gives a thumbs up and Serena nods. She throws out her Pokeball, "Mawile. This is our last chance!"

**(I know Serena technically only has 2 Pokemon or something but I just decided to give her 3 okay.)** A small Pokemon jumps out playfully snapping the back of its head. May giggles, "That's absolutely adorable!"

"Yeah. It's part fairy." Serena says. May has a bit of a frown but it quickly disappears. She replies, "Oh yeah. I remember now. It's quite an uncommon type. I've seen Sylveon before and it's just to die for. My mom just recently got one."

Clemont cleared his throat, "Um guys...the battle?"

"Oh right!" May says, "Do you want the first move, Serena?"

Serena doesn't even answer and orders, "Alright, Mawile. Fairy Wind!"

May curiously watches on not recognizing the move. Glaceon is blown back and skids past May who holds onto her bandana. She comments, "That's a beautiful move. Powerful too."

Serena looks proud of herself, _Pancham may have been a bit of a pushover but I'm sure Mawile will be a challenge. She isn't very experienced with Fairy types._

May shouts, "Ice Beam!"

Serena shouts back, "Oh we're not going through this again! Mawile dodge it!"

Glaceon blasts an Ice Beam and Mawile jumps highly out the way. Serena celebrates, "Go Mawile. That didn't even get close."

May crosses her arms and leans back on a leg smirking, "That wasn't actually what I wanted to do but thanks for ever so kindly getting out of the way."

When Mawile lands the battlefield is completely frozen and glistening. Glaceon spins gracefully around as Mawile struggles to find its footing. Max snorts, "Wow, May. Such a contest-like move."

May retorts, "What else do you expect from a Coordinator?"

"A Top one as well." Bonnie adds. May gives her a sweet smile and turns back, "Right. Enough playing around. Glaceon let's wrap this up."

Serena asks, "Wait, what? Already..?"

"Yup. Glaceon, show 'em your Ice Fang!" May yells. Glaceon skates around Mawile slightly tiring it out and eventually gets in close and proceeds to bite it.

Serena shouts, "Vice Grip, Mawile!" Mawile whips around on the spot and grabs Glaceon by the body, entrapping it.

Ash excitedly says, "I did _not _see that coming."

May jumps with joy, "Neither did I. Great move."

Glaceon struggles to escape from Mawile's strong grip. Serena stands proudly, _Finally. I can show Ash some of my skill._

Serena decides to copy May's style, "Now send it flying!"

Mawile spins and throws Glaceon up but loses its footing due to the icy floor. Glaceon cries out but then starts to somersault in the air. She flashes them a mischievous grin. May advised, "It was a great move, but I wouldn't have let Glaceon go just yet."

"Oh." Serena sighs. "Dammit. Well Mawile use Fairy Wind again!"

"Blizzard!" May shouts. The two attacks collide in the middle and go in the opposite direction to where they were intended to go. The Fairy Wind blows off Serena's hat which Bonnie picks up and gives back to her. The Blizzard attacks makes May's bandana waver around but it still stays on her head.

May thinks for a bit but only for a second and shouts, "Ice Fang, Glaceon!"

Glaceon turns back to her trainer and gives her a confused look but decides to go with it. The others pick up on this and watch wondering what would happen.

Serena shouts confidently, "Mawile, Vice Grip!"

"Oh no Glaceon's stuck again!" Max complains.

Serena smiles, "Yeah it seems you forgot about Mawile's mighty jaws."

May gives a mischievous smirk, "Actually I didn't."

Clemont asks, "Wait. What?"

She doesn't reply and Serena shouts, "Send Glaceon flying and use Fairy Wind!"

Glaceon is launched into the air and May shouts, "Dig!"

Glaceon speedily digs down barely avoiding Mawile's attack but quickly reappears poised on the ice field as soon as the wind passes. Mawile continues to struggle to move around but maintains a strong grip on where it's currently at.

"Glaceon, Shadow Ball!" May orders.

Glaceon quickly fires up a dark sphere and sends it rapidly to Mawile. Serena shouts, "Um...err...Vice Grip!"

The Shadow Ball gets crushed and its remains float through the battlefield. "Interesting..." May murmurs that was audible to everyone watching. Serena looks at May confused, _She's so good. It's ridiculous. _Everyone else also intently watched May as she analysed the field.

May shouts, "Well we can't let that move just go to waste now can we, Glaceon?"

Glaceon shakes her head and they both grin. May spins around and orders, "So let's show them your Secret Power!"

She glides across with a pink aura emitting from its fur. Glaceon spins around through the dark matter absorbing it changing the pink glow into a dark magenta colour. A beautiful sight and probably one that would largely impress in a contest. Serena tries one last time, "Fairy Wind, Mawile!"

Glaceon was too quick and landed it's mark knocking it out down to the ground. Mawile tumbles backward and its eyes are swirled. Clemont shouts, "Mawile is unable to battle. Glaceon is the WINNERRRR!"

Bonnie jumps up and runs over to May bombarding her with questions her eyes full of admiration. Clemont joins her as they fangirl over her. Max rolls his eyes and stands by the conversation. Serena returns Mawile. _She wiped out my Pokemon with a single Pokemon. Her Glaceon. And I had the advantage ALL 3 times. I can't believe it._

She feels a hand on her shoulder and when she looks up it's Ash. Before Serena can say anything Ash comforts her, "Hey. Don't be so down. May is like world-class status. Of course it's going to be hard to beat her. But you did really well. I mean for a beginner."

Serena blushes smiling, "Thanks, Ash. Really. Have you ever battled against May?"

Ash thinks as he scratches the back of his head, "Yeah back in Kanto. Our last day together. She wanted me to enter an unofficial contest with her and we both made it to the finals."

"You in a contest?" Serena teases, "You probably were really bad."

"Yeah I barely made it." Ash replies with a lopsided smile. Out of nowhere May asked, "Barely made what?"

Ash steps back beside May, "I was just telling Serena about the contest back in Terracotta Town."

"Oh yeah. Great memories. We both drew." May smiles.

Serena asks, "How's that possible?"

"Well in contests you have to show off the Pokemon as well as battle. Ash did pretty well. We ended up having equal points." May answers.

Ash adds, "Yeah and so we split the ribbon in half."

May fumbles in her fanny pack and gets out a half ribbon that was still in good condition. "It's been a couple years but I've kept it close. It helped me a lot...kind of like a good charm. And also just as something to remember."

Ash gets his half out of his trouser pocket as well, "I still have my half too."

Serena and May both asked in shock, "Seriously?"

May's eyes light up, "I didn't think you'd still have it. I would have thought you'd leave it back in Pallet Town."

"Nah. Besides it had gone with me so far why not the rest of the journey. I mean like you said it's helped me pretty far."

Serena thought as she slumped her shoulders, _I can't believe it. They won a contest together and **still** have their ribbon halves. I guess they really are best friends._ As May and Ash continue to talk she notices how they act around each other. Ash is standing up right with his hands casually in his pocket looking intensely at May as she talks. May is also upright and standing quite close to Ash whilst they still face Serena. _They're so comfortable with each other. Aw jeez. What does she have that I don't? _Serena ponders. _Oh right EVERYTHING.__  
><em>

Bonnie, Clemont and Max walk up to them and Ash and May finish their conversation. Clemont asks, "So what should we do now?"

"There's training we could do for that competition." Max brings up.

"I was thinking about going shopping. I need new outfits for the competition." May adds.

Serena asks, "Did you say shopping?"

May nods and they both squeal jumping up and down. She excitedly says, "I can't believe I found a shopping partner at last! It's not easy shopping with a boy."

Max snorts as Serena replies, "I know right. They don't understand how awesome it really is."

Bonnie suggests, "Why don't we train first and then go shopping?"

May crosses her arms, "Why should we train first?"

"Because I said it first." Max replies sticking out tongue. May throws him a dirty look which he imitates back.

"Whatever, at least I'm the better battler." May says flipping her hair back. Max scowls. He'd battled May countless times and she's always beaten him. Whenever he thought that he was close May would surprise him with something she planned all along. May had definitely changed since her Hoenn days when she first began as a Coordinator.

Ash pumps his fist, "Alright. Let's start some training. Who wants to battle me?"

Serena hesitates as she tries to say something but as she opens up her mouth May stands next to Ash spinning a Pokeball. She says, "I might be a challenger."

"You're on." Ash huskily replies. She giggles. _Even their harmless flirting is on point._ Serena sighs. May and Ash rush to their separate corners while Clemont and Max go to the battlefield over. Bonnie goes to watch them while Serena takes a seat to watch May and Ash's battle.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that, Ash Ketchum!" May shouts annoyed returning her Pokemon.<p>

Ash returns in shock, "What? That was nothing compared to what you did out there. Seriously what was with that Rollout/Ice Beam combination?"

"It's still a work in progress okay."

Ash and May had a long battle between their Pokemon. May used her Munchlax and Wartortle while Ash used Pikachu and Hawlucha. May took a contest like approach and created gorgeous moves that wowed Serena and even caught some strangers' attention. Ash being used to gym battles went straight to the offense but still paid attention to defense. It was an intense battle that eventually went down to Munchlax and Pikachu. Pikachu managed to finish off Munchlax but ended up fainting a minute after. Serena was on the sidelines watching at again how skilled her companions were. She could only hope to reach their level.

Max, Clemont and Bonnie came over with Bonnie beaming. May asked, "So who won? Clemont?"

"Nope!" Bonnie smiled. She lifts Max's arm, "Max did."

"Yeah and she was rooting for him as well." Clemont pouted pushing up his glasses. Bonnie stuck her tongue out, "Whatever."

Max throws his Pokeball and catches it again, "Yeah. My Kirlia never fails me. So who won?"

Ash proudly says, "I did."

Max laughs tauntingly at May while he high fives Ash. May puts her hand full out on his face pushing his head back, "Urgh, go away Max."

"Mayyy. You messed up my hair." Max complains fixing his glasses and patting down his head.

Serena pipes up, "Well now for the shopping part."

"You don't have to tell me twice." May smiles as Glaceon circles her legs. Ash and Pikachu sweatdrop, "Um...can the rest of us skip that out?"

"NO!" May and Serena simultaneously shout before high fiving each other. They walk back through the Pokemon Center and Serena says, "Wait. I need to go back to my room super quick."

"Ok, then." May replies.

Bonnie says, "We'll be waiting right here."

Ash sits himself down on a couch and gets engrossed in his TV show. May joins him but goes on her phone while Pikachu and Glaceon hang around each other and Clemont, Bonnie and Max are talking to each other. Meanwhile upstairs in Serena's room she brushes her hair and fixes it up before securely putting on her hat. She sprays perfume and walks into the cloud she created before looking at herself in the mirror. _I may not have May's curves but I have to do admit I don't look entirely bad_. Serena happily says to herself.

Serena saunters down the steps and sees how closely Ash and May are sitting even if they're not talking. She gazes over to Glaceon chasing Pikachu while throwing some small ice shards here and there. Clemont looks up and says, "Serena's here!"

May instantly gets up smiling, "Great. Now we can shop till we drop."

"Til we drop?" The kids say with their mouths wide open.

"I'm kidding. Well maybe." May jokes. They're about to leave until May turns back groaning. Serena shrugs her shoulders, "Once Ash is hooked on a TV it's really hard to get him off of it."

May raises her eyebrows, "Have you tried to?"

"Begging doesn't work." Bonnie says.

"I meant more along the lines of..." May says walking over to an open mouthed Ash staring at the TV. She grabs him by the collar and yanks him off of the couch.

Clemont comments, "Whoa. How strong _is_ May?"

Max answers, "Quite a bit actually. Don't ever underestimate her."

Ash rubs the back of his neck frowning, "Ouch! Hey! That actually hurt. And wow when did you get so strong?"

May pretends to flex her arm, "Oh you know. Them good old vitamins."

Ash scoffs putting May's arm down, "What kind of flexing is that? This is how you do it." Ash flexes showing his arm muscles and May gives an impressed look. She pokes them and says, "Who knew those little flabs could have shaped themselves up?"

She struts off while Ash follows her shouting, "What? They were never _flabs_. You should see yours."

"Yeah, whatever." May teases as they all walk out to the streets of Lumiose City. They make their way to the center and examine the area thoroughly.

"Ok, ladies." Ash says putting his arms around both May and Serena, "Which shop do you want to go in?"

Serena blushes and stutters, "Um...I was hopefully...er..."

May leans slightly back into Ash's body making Serena turn red with a bit of jealousy but no one notices. She thinks, "I need some dresses so..."

Ash sighs standing up removing his arms, "Yeah yeah. Off to Pokedressup Palooza."

"Palooza?" May asks amused.

"Isn't that what it's called?" Ash asks adjusting his cap. May chuckles shaking her head, "Nope. I think you're thinking about outfits for Pokemon."

Ash snaps his fingers, "Got it. Contest It Up."

May winks, "That's the one. And I'm feeling pretty good about today."

Ash pushes them into the boutique, "Yeah yeah. Just hurry up, will you?"

"Okay. I'll try." Serena nods sheepishly. May sticks out her tongue playfully, "No promises."

Serena silently scolds herself wondering why she didn't think of a clever answer like that. She always wanted to be cheeky and mischievous but no matter how hard she tried she always came off as the girl next door whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished and stuff!<strong>

**I have like 3 more chapters ready and I feel so organised right now you have no idea. :)**

**So I'm probably going to upload every 2-3 days and not everyday since it's better for me and I'm sure it's not even that long of a wait. Anyways. See ya later.**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	4. Shopping

**Omg sorry for not posting for like at least a week. I have this huge history project due and stuff so I had to push it aside. Also I do have a bit of social life (ikr such a shocker) so I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to go out with ma fwiends just because I have to update a story.**

**Sowwy but anyways at least I haven't disappeared. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (a little late with this but tbh this goes for the whole story and everything else)**

**Anyways I need to stop stalling. Let's gooooo...**

May instantly knows what she's looking for and rushes through the aisles multiple times picking out dresses and clothes. Bonnie follows her around giving her advice. Serena was a bit hesitant at first but quickly got into the same speed as May. They both meet to go the changing rooms. It's a bunch of walls with curtains dropping from the top to the floor covering everything that not even shoe's are visible. Opposite them are mirrors and seats. Ash sighs happily once seeing them and doesn't hesistate to plop down in one. Max, Bonnie and Clemont don't hesitate to follow his lead.

After what seems like hours of Serena and May trying on flattering dresses. May is down to her final few. Serena had just finished. Ash asks, "May? Are you done, yet?"

A voice responds from the changing room, "Hold on. I've got this one and then like only a couple more after this."

Max groans, "That's what you said last time."

"I'm serious this time, okay?" She replies.

May then comes out with a long strapless purple dress that had a slit on one side. She checks out herself in the mirror by putting one arm on her hip and checking her angles.

Bonnie smiles, "That looks great, May."

"Ya sure? Does the purple make me look a bit _too_ mature? I feel it's too old Hollywood or something.

Clemont moans, "You look fine. Just like 20 dresses ago."

May scowls and then goes back in. Clemont asks, "Did I offend her?"

Max shakes his head, "Nah. She does that with any dress that she doubts but she ends up buying it anyway."

May quickly then comes out with short pink poofy dress with a huge bow at the back and glitter on the top half of the dress. Serena gets up, "You look kind of like a fairy."

May examines herself, "You sure?"

"Yeah. A hot fairy." Bonnie adds.

May checks herself out, "I guess it looks cool."

The cashier from the front desk comes around and says, "Darling. It looks amazing. With those legs it's perfect for you. Even that purple dress."

May blushes, "Thank you. I'll take them."

"That'll be-" The cashier stops and takes a closer look at May. "Wait...aren't you.."

"Er...who am I?" May nervously says.

"You're May Maple!" The cashier shouts alarming everyone else and a bit of attention from other customers.

May awkwardly smiles, "Yup. That's me..."

"Take what you want. Consider it on the house."

"A-Are you sure you won't get fired or something? I-I have the money and-" May tries to persuade but the cashier insists claiming it was an honor she was even in the store.

May throws the clothes to the others and changes into her outfit. When she gets out Ash is standing there trying to hold all of Serena's and May's bags.

"Wait...May didn't you have one more dress?" Clemont curiously asks.

Max shushes, "Don't otherwise we'll got back and it'll be torture."

May glares at Max, "Actually...yeah I did. But it's a surprise for tonight."

"Where are you going?" Ash asks from behind the pile.

"More like where are we going." May casually says making Serena hold in her breath and Ash almost drop the boxes. "Be careful, Ash. Those clothes are expensive" May warns.

"What do you mean, we?" Ash asks catching up to May as she continues to walk through the streets.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Serena suspiciously asks.

May gasps covering her mouth, "Don't tell me you didn't know Ash? The competition. Tonight it's holding some kind of welcome ball for the competitors."

"Phew." Serena says wiping her brow, "I thought you were going to ask him on a-" Everyone looks at Serena a bit confused but she shuts up telling them it was nothing.

"Anyways. Max has got something. Do you?" May asks.

"Nope. I'll just wing it." Ash says. May stops and Ash bumps into her almost dropping the bags again. Serena warns as well, "Careful, Ash."

"Sorry." Ash mutters regaining his balance. May blurts out, "You're going to wing it?"

Ash nods slowly and she face palms herself, "Oh my Arceus, Ketchum. You are so lucky you have me."

"What?" Ash asks not liking where it was going.

"We're getting you a suit right now." May exclaims grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him down the road leaving Clemont and Max to carry the shopping.

"Noooo. More shopping!" Max groans. May shouts, "Oh calm down. Shopping for guys is so much more easier."

May leads them all into a different boutique where they were mannequins modelling plenty of suits. She sees a sleek black one capturing her eye and she takes it off of the rack and shoves it into Ash's chest before pushing him into a changing room. Ash doesn't even have time to react before he understands what's just happened.

He soon steps out. He looks taller and more polished in his suit despite his messy hair which just seemed to make him look more irresistible. May goes up to him and starts to tug on his sleeves and fix his shirt up a bit.

"I'm sure I look fine, May." Ash groans letting May adjust his tie.

May's head pops up behind him, "Yeah, I know. But I'm just making some small touches. You might not notice them but they will."

She steps back and looks up at Ash smiling down at her and he asks her, "How do I look, then?"

May begins to feel a little hot and she realises just how good he looks in a suit. She looks like him up and down and struggles to keep eye contact. May can't put her finger on it but there was something about the suit that made her notice the little things. She tucks a strand behind her hair, "Um...yeah...you look good-..you look great."

Ash teases, "Yeah I know. I'm so good looking I make girls speechless."

May hits him on the arm and pouts, "Shut up."

Ash just flashes her his lopsided smile before going back to change. They buy the suit and decide to go to a cafe for a late lunch. The group take a picnic table outside. Ash sits between May and Serena on one side while Bonnie sits between Max and Clemont on the other. As they're eating their food May notices something in the distance. She squints her eyes, "No way..."

Ash asks with a mouthful of food, "What?"

May turns back, "Swallow your food first." Ash does as he's told and repeats, "What?"

May doesn't answer his question and continue to look at a figure in the distance. Her eyes widen and she mutters, "Nononononono." Everyone looks at her in confusion. She gets up and leans onto the table with her hands on it. She cocks her head to the side, "Wait a second. What's he doing with _him_?"

Clemont asks, "What are _you _talking about?"

Max adds, "Yeah May stop playing the pronoun game and just tell us."

May's eyes widen again and she squeaks before sitting down and sticking the menu in front of her at a certain angle. She hisses at them, "Whatever you do. Do not let him know I'm here."

Everyone exchanges glances and notice May sliding down underneath the picnic table. Ash looks to where she was looking and the figures become clearer. A green haired boy is walking along the path but with another boy with dark hair. Ash mutters, "Great it's Drew."

Max mutters, "Figured as much."

"Who's Drew?" Serena asks blinking. Drew goes up to their table smugly, "That would be me. Why do you want an autograph?"

"Oh are you famous? What do you do?" Bonnie asks with innocent wide eyes.

Drew flicks his hair, "I'm a world class coordinator."

"What Grand Festivals did you win this year then?" Serena smiles interested.

Drew flushes red with embarrassment, "None so far but I did win the Kanto Grand Festival last year." Serenaa and Bonnie then have a bit of a look like they were let down.

"So you won't be going to the ball tonight then?" Bonnie asks.

Drew completely evades her question and bossily asks, "So where's May?"

Clemont asks, "Why would she be here?"

Drew points to Max, "Because that little brat's here."

"Hey! I'm not a brat." Max complains. May, who's been quiet under the table for a while resists the urge to kick Drew in the shin once she heard this.

Drew scoffs, "Whatever. May has to be here otherwise her Glaceon wouldn't be here." Glaceon circles his legs and pounces onto his shoulders. Drew takes it as a friendly gesture but Glaceon evades his hand and quickly begins to freeze his hair making the group snicker.

"How do you know it's hers?" Ash asks trying to control himself.

"Because otherwise it wouldn't do that. Besides it's colouring is a lot brighter than normal Glaceon. Almost shiny like." Drew comments as Glaceon dismounts from him and lands gracefully on the table. Max rolls his eyes, "Just go away, Drew."

"Don't tell me what to do, you little twat." Drew snaps.

Ash mutters, "Don't think May would appreciate what you're saying."

Drew throws his head back laughing, "Well May isn't here right now. So I can say what I want."

Drew flicks his hair as the others look at at him with conflicting looks. They had stopped eating and Glaceon slyly walks behind him. Drew's eyes follow Glaceon to who is now next to a furious May.

"M-May." Drew stutters, "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time." She says passive aggressively. She then turns her attention onto the boy with dark hair, "Calem. Nice to see you're hanging out with a loser."

Calem fumbles his words, "I-It's not like that...I'm just-"

"Calem?" Serena asks getting up as well slightly pushing her hat up.

"You know him?" Clemont asks.

She nods, "Calem was the smartest kid in my class. We were lab partners and he sat behind me in most classes."

Calem quietly says giving her a small smile, "I can't believe you still remember."

Serena slightly laughs, "Well yeah. I almost ruined every single experiment at school."

"And how do you know him?" Ash asks May and Max.

Max answers, "When May and I were on holiday in Unova we ran into him. We had a Pokemon Battle."

"Which I won." Calem adds.

"You might have beat Max but you lost against me." May smirks with Glaceon mirroring her actions.

Calem nods and comments, "Yeah she did. By the way your Blaziken is in outstanding shape."

May thanks him with a nod and Drew gets everyone's attention. Drew says, "Anyway. I'm here for a reason. I'm taking part in the Kalos Inter-Competition."

"Your point?" Max asks.

Drew gives him a scowl and turns to May, "And I'm looking for a date since every competitor is giving a spare ticket. Would you like to go with me, May?"

Everyone looks intensely at May as she uncrosses her arms. Drew looks eager and before May can say anything he says, "I knew you'd agree. No girls can resist me."

May gave him a sarcastic slow blink and says, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Drew asks in a hostile tone.

"No." May insists.

"You can't tell me no. You're coming with me. You have to" Drew whines.

May scoffs, "You can't force me to come with you. And besides what makes you think that after all you've said I'm willing to be your date."

"Fine. Good luck finding a date." Drew sneers strutting off flicking his hair again. May shakes her head as she sits back down muttering, "He's never getting a date like that."

Calem says awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets, "Well I'll be going then. See you guys tonight."

And with that Calem walks off. Serena thinks to herself, _Wonder who Ash is going to ask to go with him_.

May asks Max, "So Max. Have you already used your spare ticket?"

"Yup." He nods. May almost drops her fork, "Already? Wow. How come?"

"I forced him to." Bonnie smiles making Max frown yet blush slightly at the same time.

Clemont says, "Lucky. Now you can get in to the welcoming thing."

_Now's my chance, _Serena thinks. She sweetly says, "I'd really love to go as well."

Max pipes up, "May. You can give your spare to Serena."

"Sure." May says and Serena looks slightly disappointed. It wasn't how she wanted it to go but right now she would take what she'd got. Beggers can't be choosers.

"Clemont. You can have my spare ticket, then." Ash says.

Clemont pumps his fist in the air, "Sweet. I hear Diantha's going to be hosting it."

"Not surprised." Bonnie comments, "She's like the most elegant woman out there."

The group spend their time talking and eating until the sun begins to set. May checks Max's watch and her eyes widen. She quickly gets up, takes out a ticket and shoves it into Serena's hand.

Ash asks, "Whoa, May. What's the rush?"

"It's 6:30pm and the ball starts at 8!" May frantically replies packing up her stuff. Serena also jumps out of her seat and starts to tidy away.

"So what's the big deal?" Max adds.

"I can't ready in an hour and half!" Serena shouts.

May agrees, "Thank you. Someone who understands."

The others look at each other with perplexed looks while May and Serena make sure they have all their shopping with them. May picks up Glaceon and props her on her shoulder.

She turns to the group, "I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you guys at the ball. BYE!" And without turning back May quickly runs off and before the dust even clears she's almost out of sight.

Serena also says, "I'm going to the Pokemon Center. Same with me. Meet you at the entrance." She sprints in the opposite direction.

Ash and Clemont look on impressed. Clemont adds, "Wow. I have never seen two people run so fast."

Ash nods, "You should see when Brock's prepared food then May will be there in 0.2 seconds."

"Or if you just say the word food you'll get her full attention." Max adds jokingly.

The boys clear up while Bonnie waits aside playing with Pikachu and Dedenne. They all casually walk down the road that May and Serena had previously ran down. As they reach the turn Bonnie and Clemont say their goodbyes while Max and Ash continue down the road to the ever so elegant hotel. The sun was setting and the sky was a purple-pink color.

**Ok I'm aware this chapter is really short BUT that's because I have a _really REALLY _big chapter, like humongous, coming up next that's like 8000 words so do not fret or complain to me about it getting shorter and shorter each time, okay?**

**Hope you guys enjoy this little filler I guess. Sorry but this is the only way to transition to the next chapter. Anyways...**

**Review, Favorite and Follow (or whatever)**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	5. The Welcoming Ball

**Oh hi there...wasssupppppp**

***dodges tomatoes***

**Holy shit. Okay so I know I haven't uploaded for a couple of weeks BUT I have a good reason. It was the holidays. Stay tuned at the end to hear my excuse and ramblings because I'm pretty sure you don't give a shit right now and just want to read about the ball.**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer so hope you guys enjoy and don't murder me because I like living. **

**:P**

Ash and Max walk up the steps and through the carpeted hallways. Max turns first while Ash continues all the way to the end of the corridor. As soon as Max enters the room he shares with May he is instantly greeted by a strong smell of shampoo and perfume.

Max coughs, "Jeez, May. Lay off on the perfume."

A voice shouts from the bathroom, "That's actually the air freshener. The shampoo smell is me but that flowery smell isn't me. Apparently the hotel likes to refresh the room every 2 hours or so."

Max grabs his suitcase, "Well. I'm moving into Ash's room. I can't handle all the femininity you've done to this place anyway."

He looks down at Glaceon spreading herself on May's bed, "See ya later, Glaceon."

He walks out and carries onto the end of the corridor with the sound of rolling wheels behind him. May is in front of the mirror with a robe on, a green face mask and a towel wrapped around her hair. She walks out into her room and pets Glaceon, "Whatever. We don't need him. We are totally fine together."

May turns on the TV to a Contest Channel and starts to paint both her fingernails and toe nails a nice king blue color. When they finished drying May makes her way back to the bathroom and get started on her makeup. She digs her hand into a massive make up bag but doesn't take much out. She never wears a lot of make up unless a make up artist was doing it for a photo shoot and even then she didn't have much on. May takes out a concealer and starts to apply them under her eyes and small blemishes. She tried to live a healthy lifestyle but training Pokemon came at a price such as staying up late, preparing food and jumping out of the way of their off course attacks. _*Cough*_ Munchlax _*Cough*_

May applies eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow for a subtle smokey eye look that brought out her vibrant blue eyes. She gets out her lipstick and applies it to her lips making them a smooth velvety touch. May then gets started with her hair by removing her towel and tossing it on the hook. She carefully blow dries it and combs it at the same time. Her hair has a smooth finished touch. She then curls the ends and uses her fingers to comb them out for large waves at the ends of her hair. She then proceeds to take two sections at the front of her hair and clips them back with a black bow for a pretty half-up, half-down look.

May had parted her hair to the said and her fringe had grown quite a bit so that it was long enough to frame the sides of her faces so it wouldn't get in the way. She put some hairspray and was greeted by Glaceon jumping on the bathroom counter. May gets a white ribbon and carefully ties it around Glaceon's neck.

May skips to the room and opens the closet doors. She takes out a garment bag and opens it. She quickly slips on the dress and heels before looking at herself in the mirror. It was the dress that she had tried in the changing room but not shown to her friends. It was going to be a surprise.

She wore a short, royal blue strapless dress. The material was silky and felt soft against May's skin. There was a matching black ribbon going around underneath May's chest with a black bow on ribbon on the side of her chest. The bottom half had a black lace layer and she also wore matching blue platform pumps.

Glaceon appeared at her feet and May exclaimed, "Oh I almost forgot!"

May rushed to a cupboard in the bathroom and came back out. She covered Glaceon with a shimmery white glitter and sparkles that made Glaceon illuminate beautifully. Glaceon nuzzles her cheek and May comments, "Now we're both ready."

May spins in front of the mirror giddily while Glaceon opens the door. May goes out the door with a final spin laughing as Glaceon following her out and closing the door.

"Wow." A voice says and May looks to her right where Ash was standing with his mouth wide open and Pikachu on his shoulder.

May smiles and twirls around flicking her hair, "I'm guessing you like the way I look?"

Ash approaches her smiling, "You look _awesome_, May."

May bites the bottom of her lip smirking, "You don't look too bad yourself, Ketchum."

Ash was wearing the suit May had bought and to her he had become even more good looking which was strange since he looked exactly the same as he had in the store. His hair was messy as usual and his brown eyes full of life. Pikachu eyes Glaceon with curiosity and jumps down from Ash's shoulder before circling Glaceon who was clearly enjoying the attention. Pikachu places a paw on Glaceon's back and then looks at his paw. His paw was glimmering.

May laughed, "That's glitter, Pikachu. It's to make her look bright and shiny."

Pikachu continued to look on amazed. Glaceon quickly ran forward leading Pikachu down the corridor and out of sight.

"Guess we should go to the other's then." May says. She walks in front while Ash nods and follows her. He stays behind just check her out even though he didn't realise it. He soon noticed how her legs looked, her hips swayed and her hair bounced on her back. Ash quickly snapped out of it and caught up to her. When they met up with Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Max with their Pokémon Fennekin, Dedenne, Chespin and Kirlia respectively.

Their Pokemon had also been dressed up with Fennekin wearing a flower crown, Dedenne in a plastic exercise ball, Chespin in a Peter Pan outfit and Kirlia a gown and grass ribbons around either side of her fins.

Max and Clemont were also wearing simple suits for the occasion, Bonnie was wearing a yellow dress with pink accents and Serena wore a short neon poofy pink dress that made her feel like a princess. Serena had straightened her thick, cream blonde hair and was extremely proud of her handiwork. Serena also slightly frowned seeing how close May and Ash were walking despite them being friends.

Max comments, "About time. Any longer and we would've gone."

May just sticks her tongue out at him and says, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in already."

The group walk to the double doors and show their tickets to the two bulky bouncers on either side. Once they enter they admire the crystal chandeliers, the fine wood floor, the regal curtains, the decorated walls and neat dining furniture. Ash and May both simultaneously eyed the food tables that were at each corner of the hall.

May comments, "The hall is absolutely stunning."

"I know. We're so lucky." Serena comments. Before anyone can say anything feedback screeches through the hall. Diantha coughs and smiles, "Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to the microphone."

The crowd chuckles as she gives her signature dazzling smile. Diantha clears her throat, "I am honored that I was chosen to host the Inter-Competition that is taking place in my home country the ever so glamorous Kalos. We have chosen the most recent champions of both the Battling and Coordinating spectrum to take part in this elite competition. Tonight is a night to get acquainted, have a bite to eat, drink, dance and just enjoy the night before the vigorous competition starts. Hopefully you will all retain sportsmanship tonight, throughout and after the whole competition."

Diantha continues, "I will also introduce our fellow special guests. We have the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Champions; Lance, Wallace, Cynthia and Iris."

The champions were sitting on chairs towards the back of the stage and gave small waves earning them claps from the crowd. Diantha says, "Though we are not taking part in any of the actual competition we will be attending and giving our own evaluations over each battle. Now please enjoy your night."

She nods to the musicians and band in the corner to commence playing. Diantha to the back of the stage where she takes a seat and talks to the other champions.

Ash and May then look around.

"Who do you see?" Ash asks.

"There's Gary." May says

"Misty." Ash adds.

"Urgh...Drew." May groans not bothering to look at him any longer. She then says, "Look. I see Solidad."

"Yeah. I also see Barry." Ash points.

May thinks, "Wait if Barry is here. Where the hell is Dawn?"

"Why would Dawn be there if Barry is?"

May replies, "I don't know. They just almost always hang out together."

Ash says, "Fine. You keep looking for her, I think the buffet table is calling my name."

May leans up against the wall looking for Dawn while Serena wanders off somewhere. Instead of Dawn, Cynthia and Solidad walk up to May. She waves at them, "Hey."

"Hi, May." Solidad replies.

"Hey." Cynthia says as she stands next to May in a black, glimmering gown. "We all look good, don't we?"

They all chuckle and Solidad asks, "So is Ash your date?"

May quickly looks up at Solidad straightening herself up so she was no longer leaning against the wall, "What? No."

"Shame. Is he Serena's date?"

"No." May replies a bit too quickly.

Cynthia smirks, "He should be. I think you guys would make a cute couple."

"That's exactly what Dawn says." May groans, "I don't think she understands. We're just friends."

Solidad says, "You know what they say-"

May groans finishing her sentence, "Friendships make the best relationships. Blah blah blah. I got it. Dawn hasn't shut up about that since the Wallace Cup."

"Well that's because it's true." Solidad replies giving May a small grin. May simply rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall. Glaceon wanders off to the buffet table and climbs up on Ash's other shoulder. She smiles at Pikachu and says something to which they both jump off and go out of the front doors. Fennekin, Chespin, Kirlia and Dedenne follow suite with some other people's Pokemon.

"Oh there's Dawn." May says about to walk over. Cynthia puts her arm out in front of her and slightly pushes May back.

"Hold on a second, May." Cynthia replied with her velvety voice, "This could be interesting."

May gives Cynthia and Solidad a look before looking back to where she saw Dawn. Dawn was with Misty talking to Ash who was taking advantage over the finger sandwiches. Dawn and Misty both looked gorgeous with a sequined dress and blue mermaid dress respectively. Dawn and Misty both nudge Ash's arms. He furrows his brows in confusion. Dawn not so discreetly indicates with her head in May's direction. Ash raises an eyebrow. Dawn facepalms herself while Misty smacks the back of his head as she says something.

Ash makes an 'o' shape with his mouth and quickly takes one last sandwich. Dawn rolls her eyes with an annoyed expression as Ash takes a gulp and washes it down with some water. When he's down before he can even put down the glass Dawn and Misty give him a slight shove towards May.

May giggles a bit as he slightly stumbles towards her. She slightly looks around her and much to her surprise Cynthia and Solidad had someway crept themselves to the stage without her noticing. As soon as she looks back in front Ash sheepishly stands in front of her. He has his hands in his pockets and they both chuckle to fill the silence.

May isn't stupid. She's knows what he's about to say. She teases, "So...you going to ask me something..or...?"

"You are having way too much fun with this." Ash laughs licking his lips awkwardly. May puts her hands behind her, "Maybe..I am."

Ash sighs smiling, "Alright. May, do you want to dance with me?"

Serena pops out of nowhere, "Sure, I'd love to."

May makes an awkward face and looks back and forth between Ash and Serena. Serena obviously clueless had only heard the last bit. Ash mumbles, "Um...yeah. Serena?"

She nods beaming tucking her hair behind her ear, "Uh-huh."

"I asked May." He awkwardly said pointing to her. Serena's eyes go wide and she giggles awkwardly looking like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

May feels a bit bad and she says, "If you want, I can-"

"Nonono. It's fine." Serena quickly says. May exclaims, "Good because they are playing my favourite song right now. Let's go, Ash!"

She slightly twirls around as she drags Ash off to the quite busy dance floor. It happens quite quickly and when Serena realises what she's said she scolds herself, "Oh my Mew. I am such an idiot! I could have danced with him. She even _offered_."

The songs that past through were lively and fast paced not like your average ballroom dancing. Occasionally there would be the odd slow song but not often. Everyone enjoyed themselves even Serena managed to get over it probably because she did get a chance to dance with Ash eventually. The musicians had then dialed down the songs to more classical instrumental which queued when dinner would begin to be served.

Diantha takes to the stage, "Alright. Now for the meal please would you like to take your seats."

She walks down and goes to the specially reserved table that had a blue tablecloth instead of the white the others had. Everyone else split off to their own tables. Ash and May had lingered around a bit and Serena had taken a seat at one of the tables where their friends were so only one was left. There were two tables each with one space. Gary waved Ash over to his table which consisted of Misty, Dawn, Barry, and Serena's as well. Serena gave a delighted smile. She made brief eye contact with May who had glanced over at the table and joined the other one. That table had her brother Max, Calem, Cynthia, Clemont, Bonnie and Solidad.

Much to Ash's and May's delight the food was off the upmost quality and unknowingly were quite synchronised on how they ate. Cynthia whispered something to Solidad which made her chuckle grasping May's attention. May stops eating and looks up, "What?"

Cynthia gives her a smile, "I was just saying how you are one of the only people who could match Ash's appetite."

May had an idea of where this was going, "Yeah. What a coincidence."

Max adds, "You should have seen her when she got home. She cleared through-OW!"

Max's outburst gets a bit of attention but it is quickly dismissed. He glares at May who had a smirk on her face. She had kicked him in the shin with her heel and it had shut him up. Exactly what she wanted. She innocently says, "Oh Max. Whoops. I guess my foot slipped."

He simply murmurs under his breath making the table laugh. When the desert comes around May begins to eat a lot more slowly. She looks over to the table nearby and she frequently exchange glances with Ash. He gives her a warm smile.

May had looked up once again and found Ash staring at her. She gave him a soft smile and her thoughts were disrupted when Solidad comments, "And you say you guys are only just friends."

Cynthia smirks, "Hmm. Yes, very peculiar."

Bonnie asks, "What's this?"

May awkwardly laughs, "N-nothing. I swear."

Bonnie looks to Clemont and Max for answers both who say nothing. The whole table laughs apart from May and Bonnie. She furrows her brows, "What's so funny?"

Clemont pats her head, "Don't worry about it."

Calem agrees, "Yeah it's nothing..."

Max says, "Basically May and Ash are-OW..UH!"

He glares at May who gives another innocent look his way. He grumbles under his breath while Cynthia and Solidad grin. Solidad says, "Hmm. You certainly do care a lot about your _relationship_ with Ash."

"I think it'll take them a while." Cynthia smirks, "I'll give 'em by the end of the Inter-Competition."

Solidad bursts out with laughter and replies, "Nah. At the rate they're going right now it'll take maybe by the end of the month."

Max gives them a look and says, "May can't hear you."

And he was right. She was daydreaming as she finished her last piece of the dessert. May's eyes wandered over to the table and she saw her eyes had met Ash's at the same time. They give each other a warm smile for a bit but then Ash's smile subsides and he looks at his table who were sniggering apart from Serena who had scowled a bit. Ash has a bit of a red tinge on his cheeks and May cocks her head to the side in curiosity.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Max comments, "I told you. There's no way Drew has a chance when she's clearly oogling-CAN YOU STOP?"

May hisses through her feet, "Shut..Up."

"It's not my fault you have 2 guys after you." Max grumbles before widening his eyes and shutting up, "Oops."

Calem and Clemont ask, "Wait...what?"

Cynthia and Solidad exchange glances with sly grins. Solidad smiles, "Look's like the cat's out of the bag."

"I would've thought that she'd know already. Look at her face." Cynthia smiles sipping from her drink raising her eyebrows at May.

May eyes Max and mouths some words at him which makes Max roll his eyes and face palm himself. The plates are then taken away by the staff and Diantha has risen from her table and walked to the stage.

She giggled, "Alright. For this dance it's going to be a slow one." Diantha winks at the audience and the band tune their instruments while everyone gets up.

May looks around and then she sees green right in front of her face. Drew. She blinks, "What?"

Drew flicks his hair, "So May. You up for a little slow dance?" He winks and May clicks her tongue, "I thought you had a date."

Drew looks around nervously, "Yeah..yeah but I thought since you didn't have one I'd-"

"Oh, Drew!" A shrill voice cries. Out of nowhere a girl appears next to Drew giving him a side hug. She was very tall and had big brown eyes with sleek pink pigtails. She giggled but stopped smiling once she saw May.

"Oh..who's _this_?" She says looking May up and down and flicking one of her pigtails.

Drew replies coolly, "This is...um...Kelly?"

The girl frowns, "It's Shelly, Drew. Remember we met during the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Oh yeah. Right. It just um..never mind." Drew mumbles. Shelly looks at May one last time before dragging Drew way saying, "Come _on, _Drew. Let's dance!"

May couldn't help but laugh as he was whisked away against his will. _Drew was so desperate there's no way she was a first choice, _May thought to herself. She then feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around smiling when she sees who it is.

"Hey." She says slightly twirling her hair.

Ash grins, "Hey. There's a slow song...and I wanted to know if.."

"I'd join you?" May smiles. Ash opens his mouth to say something but Serena whips through them. She laughs, "Hey, Ash. Dance with me, they're going to play my favourite song."

"Er..." Ash awkwardly says as Serena clings onto his arm. May awkwardly looks around as Ash changes looks from May and Serena.

A tall cloaked figure then appears behind May. He smiles and they all recognise him as the ever so dashing Nando. May bites her lip blushing as she notices him making Ash frown slightly. Nando takes May's hand and kisses it making her go pink. He asks, "Fair, May. Would you like this dance?"

May giggles nervously, "...Yeah. I mean yes, I'd love to."

Ash looked at Nando with slight disdain but he didn't notice it as he elegantly brought May to the dance floor. Serena sees this as an opportunity and whisks him away as well. She thought this slow dance would be all hers and at if would be a great way to get close to him.

As Diantha sits, Cynthia goes up onto the stage and stands beside her motioning to the band. Diantua looks at her unsure and nods. She gets up and towards the microphone, "We're going to switch it up a bit. Everytime you hear me say a Pokemon, I would like you all to switch partners."

"This should be interesting." Calm mutters under his breath as he stands on the side with Paul by his side.

The dance floor was quite occupied. Serena enjoyed herself as she waltzed around with Ash but Ash couldn't keep his focus on Serena. He'd glance over to May who was beaming as she followed Nando's lead. Determined to not let May dance with Ash, Serena would try to dance as far as possible needless to say Ash was quite stubborn.

"JIRACHI!" Diantua shouts and the dancers immediately stop.

Ash gets paired up with another coordinator, Ursula while May is up with Clemont. Serena unfortunately doesn't find one so she grabs the first person she knows. Calem. Calem is taken aback and stammers, "I can't dance."

She hastily replies, "Just follow my lead."

This part was fairly short and it wasn't long before they were switched again. Ash and May were finally paired together but that only lasted 15 seconds. They both reluctantly left and Serena ended up being paired with Calem again. Calem seemed to enjoy himself but Serena was distracted and constantly kept track of Ash's moves slightly annoying Calem as she'd soon step on his feet.

"Alright, last one." Diantha smirks sharing a smile with Cynthia and Solidad who grin back at her.

She waits for the exact time where Ash and May would by pass each other and she shouts, "MANAPHY!" **(awesome foreshadowing there *cough* Pokemon Movie 9 reference *cough* just saying)**

Serena twirls her way towards them but by the time she arrives May and Ash had gotten into position much like everybody else. They don't notice her and she's awkwardly standing in the middle. She looks for someone and they're all taken. Even Calem found someone. It was Shelly and she frowned.

Serena approaches them and Shelly gives her a dirty look, "What do you want?"

"To dance."

"Tough luck." Shelly says. Serena coolly says, "Drew's outside looking for you. He said it was important. I think he mentioned the...g word? Like girlfriend..? I could be wrong though,"

Shelly squeals with excitement, "Oh, Drewie! Here i come!"

Calem looks at Serena with a bit of anger and she looks back at him confused. He groans, "Don't give me that look."

"What are you talking about?"

"You only want to dance with me so you can steal a dance with Ash. I'm not stupid okay. If you liked him you shouldn't be using me." Calem angrily mutters.

Serena looks on apologetically because Calem wasn't wrong on this one. She bites her lip and Calem rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Let me know when you want to actually hang out with me. I thought we were friends." He starts to walk away and Serena takes a hold of his arm.

She says with wide eyes, "We are. Remember the Dynamic Duo? In Chemistry?"

Calem has a tiny smile, "Yeah I was the brains and you blew everything up. Literally."

"No wonder Mr Vincent paired us up. We were like complete opposites." Serena chuckled.

"Yeah...we are." Calem thinks but he quickly frowns, "Anyways. Just sort out your priorities because I don't want to be a part of your stupid plan to get with Ash."

He walks off leaving Serena angrily pouting. The dance eventually ends and she sees May and Ash laughing their heads off near the buffet table. She looks back over to Calem who was chatting to Clemont and then back to May and Ash before sighing and rubbing her temples.

Diantha and Lance then take to the stage side by side after taking a quick champions dance themselves. She beams, "And to close up this wonderful night we shall escort you all outside to witness the traditional pre Inter-Competition Fireworks display."

Lance smiles and motions with his arm, "If you would please all pass through the glass double doors out onto the courtyard."

The crowd all file out onto the hilly courtyard with the majority being at the bottom. Dawn, Barry, Ash, May, Misty, Gary, Calem, Bonnie, Max and Serena all were at the top which was arguably the best spot.

The fireworks show had started and all sorts of Pokemon and previous Inter-Competiton winners were shown along. As the show continued wowing the crowd, May and Ash were standing quite close and casually talking.

"Isn't it beautiful?" May comments.

Ash sighs, "Yup. I remember watching these firework displays back in Kanto on my TV and-"

"That's not funny!" Dawn shouts catching their attention. She crosses her arms and faces away from Barry who was laughing uncontrollably.

Barry hugged her from behind, "Sorryyyyy. But you have to admit if it was pretty funny you thought a firework exploded behind you."

Dawn pouts and gets out of the hug facing him, "No. That was terrifying. You can't just do that. You know how skittish I get around loud noises."

Barry whispers loudly in her ear, "Which is why I love doing it."

Dawn frowns and Barry softly says, "Aw, Dawn. Look at me."

She reluctantly does and what happens next surprises the latter quite a bit. Barry leans down and gives her a slow kiss which Dawn returns. He pulls away and says, "I'm sorry."

She doesn't say anything giving Barry a bit of a worried look but she pulls him back for a much longer kiss.

Ash and Gary whistle laughing and May shouts, "I knew you guys were together! Dawn we are so going to talk about this when we go to bed."

Dawn doesn't break away from Barry but a grin forms on her face which May recognises and rolls her eyes.

May shakes her head and turns back to Ash who was back to looking at the firework displays. She then notices diamonds of ice that have gradually appeared on the ground. She doesn't move from Ash and notices how the interior glowed with a bit of a yellow tinge. May dismissed it and looked at Ash who was still admiring the display. His hair was unruly but it looked good and in May's eyes perfectly messy.

May comments, "Can't believe the tournament is starting in a couple of days."

Ash agrees, "Yeah, I know. You nervous?"

"A little..." May replies uncertain. She knew there would be many tough competitors worldwide and that the judges were extra harsh on marking. Especially in the appeals round. She remembers that coordinators in interviews would be extremely nervous. Even world class coordinators sometimes weren't able to get past the appeals round. When Fantina was much younger, she had lost in the appeals round twice in a row despite being successful in a Grand Festival the previous year.

Ash rubs her back, "Hey. I know it's tough out there but don't worry. You'll do great."

"Tough? It's a battlefield out there!" May slightly exclaims. Ash smirks to which May quickly says, "No pun intended."

She continues, "How can't I worry? Wallace barely made it into the Top 16 a couple of years ago how do _I_ expect myself to get past the appeals let alone all the way to the finals?!"

Ash sighs and puts an arm around her, "May Maple. You are an amazing coordinator. You've won two Grand Festivals in a row and most people can't do that let alone try to win one. Your Pokemon believe in you. We all do. And...so do I. Besides you're not one to give up _that_ easily are you?"

"Ok ok. But promise me something." May smiles looking up at him.

Ash grins looking back down, "What?"

"If I make it to the finals-" She starts but then Ash gives her a look. She sighs with a smile, "Ok fine. _When_ I make it to the finals. You..."

Ash waits and she grins, "You also will have had to make the finals."

Ash's jaw drops, "Um...what?"

"A-ha! See. Look who's unsure now." May teases. She then sincerely says, "Come on. If I can make the finals you will definitely be able to go there as well and possibly-..I mean win the trainer's competition."

"Alright fine." Ash sighs.

May lightly shoves his arm, "Listen up. You are a great trainer, okay? You're also the most stubborn one _ever_ and you're the one who always gets us on our A game. Literally you said I could do it 30 seconds ago so what's the deal? You've got this."

Ash shakes his head grinning, "I thought being stubborn was my thing."

May shrugs, "I don't know." She quietly adds, "Maybe it's our thing..."

"What was that?" Ash asks.

May coughs, "Nothing."

From afar Serena looks on crossing her arms. She was enjoying watching the show but couldn't help but wish she was May. She wanted to feel his arm around her shoulder and get a pep talk even though she wasn't competing. Next to her Calem noticed her and just sighed rolling his eyes. Serena didn't hear him and continued to observe the two.

Serena's thoughts are interrupted when she hears someone whisper in her ear, "You should probably stop staring at them. People will think you're stalking them."

She jumps up a bit and whips around to see Calem there. Serena hisses, "I wasn't staring at them."

Calem scoffs, "Right and I'm Champion of Kalos."

Serena mutters under her breath and Calem continues, "If you're so obsessed with Ash just tell him how you feel."

"It doesn't work like that." Serena frowns tucking her hair back. She pouts, "It's not that easy."

Calem groans and she says, "You wouldn't understand anyway. It's not like you've ever liked someone."

"I have actually." Calem coolly says. Serena looks at him and approaches him with an intrigued look.

"You do?" She asks.

Calem blushes and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah."

Serena smiles, "Aw just thinking about her makes you blush doesn't it?"

Calem awkwardly nods but doesn't give an answer. She smiles, "I could help you if you want."

"No. It's fine. Really. You wouldn't be able to help anyway." Calem stutters. Before Serena can say anything everyone notices that he display has ended. The crowd gradually disperses and everyone leaves so the staff can clean up. When the group go back into the almost barren ballroom their Pokemon had returned. Well most of them.

May asks, "Where are Pikachu and Glaceon?"

The other Pokemon all shrug and look around. May taps her chin in thought, "I wonder if..."

Ash asks, "What?"

"Hold on." She replies before running back outside. May bends down and gets an icicle she saw before. She inspects the icicle as she walks back. The group look at her with puzzled expressions.

"Did you find them?" Max asks.

"I have an idea where they could be." May smiles showing off the glowing yellow tinted icicle.

"What is that?" Serena asks. May doesn't answer her but gives a bit of a smirk. She hands it over to Bonnie.

Bonnie exclaims, "Well then. Let's go and find them!"

They all walk back to the entrance and May eyes the ceiling. Clemont asks, "So where are they?"

"I think they're on the roof." May says pointing upwards. Bonnie, Clemont, Calem, Max, Serena and Ash look at her like she's lost it.

"Why would they be there?" Serena asks with a sarcastic tone.

May replies ignoring Serena's tone, "Trust me. They're up their all right."

Clemont asks, "So how are you going to get up there?"

Serena and May simultaneously say their own answers respectively, "Up the stairs." and "Through the vent."

"The vent really, May?" Calem asks in disbelief.

"I'm taking the stairs." Serena states. May and Serena's eyes land on Ash who is awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

He says, "I guess I'll take the stairs. It seems safer."

Serena smirks slightly to which Calem rolls his eyes. Serena then stops smiling and looks at Calem who doesn't bother looking at her.

May scoffs, "Whatever, it seems like I'm the only one with any sense of adventure. I didn't think you had changed _that _much, Ketchum."

She climbs onto a side table near a sofa and jumps up grabbing vent to bring down the opening. May gets a chair and Ash replies, "What? I was _always_ the most adventurous out of the four of us."

She teases, "Yeah. _Was_. A thing of the past. It's shame you became so boring."

"Excuse you, Maple." Ash scoffs, "I'll prove it you I'm still adventurous. I'm coming with you through the vents."

Clemont comments, "Those two are crazy."

Max shrugs, "Eh. I'm used to it."

May gets up the chair and Serena asks, "But you're wearing a dress, May."

May lifts the bottom of her dress slightly at the front revealing her lean legs (that some of the boys not so discreetly looked at) and black spandex shorts, "Rule 309 of fashion. Whenever going on a journey or exploring in a dress, wear shorts underneath."

Serena looks at May a bit surprised. May hoists herself up and Ash follows through quickly. Serena says, "Well I'm off."

Clemont says, "Calem go with Serena."

"Why?" Calem asks with it coming out harsher than he expected making Serena look down guiltily.

"Because you're older than any of us." Max replies and then shoves him up the stairs.

Calem stumbles and accidentally takes a hold of Serena's and making them both pull their hands away and awkwardly look away. They continue up the stairs while Bonnie, Clemont and Max wait for the four to return.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know the way?" May asked with uncertainty. She was crawling behind Ash who was speeding away.<p>

He replied, "Yeah no problem."

They went through many vents zigzagging along trying to reach higher levels in order to get to the roof. Eventually Ash saw a vent above that had a dark blue background.

He exclaims, "Found it."

Ash manages to climb out by jumping up with all his might and pushing the vent before falling down onto the roof. He then turns around and goes to pull up May with ease onto the roof as well. The night sky twinkles as small fireworks from different parts of Kalos are blown up. Ash hears May gasp with awe and chuckles when she does.

"What?" She asks confused.

Ash shrugs, "I don't know. I guess it's just really cute when you do that."

May blushes not thinking Ash would even say something like that when he's clueless to when girls are obviously flirting with him. She smiles and proceeds to take off her heels. There was no way she was going to die and get blisters while walking along the beam of the roof.

"Can you see them?" May asks walking up to Ash's side.

Ash looks around, "Nope. But maybe we should walk around."

May nervously looks down on the roof, "Ok...then."

Ash gives her a smile, "Don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you."

May subtly looks away as she tries to hide her blush while Ash looks on a bit confused. He asks, "May, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'mjustfinelet'sgo!" May quickly replies hopping onto the beam of the roof now that her face was probably a deep red. Ash was already being really nice and considerate so him asking her if she was okay made her blush even more.

Ash shrugs and follows her. They walk along the beams of the roof for a bit before they finally see two small figures on the edge of one the roofs. May and Ash smile to each other glad they found their Pokemon. As they approach them May suddenly stops Ash behind her. Ash opens his mouth to say something but May shushes him and points to their Pokemon.

Pikachu was producing a small spark of electricity and Glaceon quickly enclosed it with an ice beam. Then they both quickly proceeded to use Iron Tail and carve the ball of yellow glowing ice before sending it off flying in the air. The shard was sent in time with a firework so that the light emitted from the firework would refract through the shard briefly glowing onto the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon would look on entranced.

May looks on impressed, "That's a gorgeous combination. Just imagine in a contest."

"Yeah it looks really cool." Ash replies, "But it's getting late so we should get our Pokemon."

May and Ash walk over to them and pick up their respective Pokemon. May praises, "That was awesome you guys. Though we gotta go to bed now."

Glaceon and Pikachu's ears drop and they both make disappointed faces. Ash says, "We'll see each other tomorrow. The fun's only beginning. We have loads of time to kill before the competition."

Glaceon and Pikachu's faces refill with smiles. Ash turns back while May still continues to gaze out into the night. She got quite lost in thought. Her mind was filled with contest combinations, Pokemon, shopping, her family and the one that popped up the most frequently...Ash. May got really confused. Why was her mind preoccupied with Ash? She was trying to focus on the competition...but it was quite hard considering how they reconnected and her feeling which she thought had died down only seemed to reappear. May shook her head dismissing the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey, May! You coming?" A voice calls out from a bit of distance. May turns around and waves to Ash, "Sorry. I'm coming though. Hold on a sec."

May ambles across the beam as she holds onto Glaceon tightly in her arms. She repeats the steps in her head, _Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot, Left..._

Ash stayed where he was and waited for her to catch up. May's routine was interrupted when Calem shouted, "Hurry up you guys!"

Serena added, "The others are getting worried!"

May stopped and tried to sync back in but her feet wouldn't obey her mind so she ended up tripping. She quickly released Glaceon, whom landed gracefully on the beam, only for May to roll down the side leaving her to grab onto the pipe at the end to stop her from plummeting down into the bushes below.

Ash yelled, "MAY!"

"I'm okay." May replies looking up to see Ash running speedily across the beam to where she is. He puts down Pikachu and hold out his hand.

He quickly says worried, "Grab onto my hand!"

"No, it's cool. I got this." May said determined. She heaved herself up not glancing back at Ash's available hand. May managed to pull up past her chest but quickly dropped back down making Ash's face go pale.

"Don't worry. I'm nearly there." May replied heaving herself up once more fully extending her arms. She attempts to lean forward but slips back down leaving her to hang from the pipe.

Ash's voice cracks slightly, "May just grab my hand."

May doesn't reply but heaves herself up once more. This time successful as she manages to get her leg across and find balance to stand up and climb up. Ash lets out a sigh of relief as she makes it up onto the beam. May puts her hands on her hips and confidently states, "3rd time's the charm."

Ash slightly shakes his head chuckling as May picks up Glaceon. May quickly gets up disturbing her sense of balance but Ash rapidly reaches his arm out spinning her back pulling them quite closer together. Ash and May's cheeks both heat up making them go red. She meekly whispers, "Thanks."

"N-no problem." Ash replies, "I told you I'd catch you."

May chuckles, "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Ash releases her and walks away calling back, "Says the girl who's watched 3 romantic comedy movie marathons in a week."

"They were showing the classics!" May called marching after Ash.

Ash and May walk back with their Pokemon to Calem and Serena. May slips on her heels and Serena comments, "Wow. You were right about them being here."

"Yup." May says snuggling Glaceon.

Calem asks, "Are you okay? We saw your fall."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got put off by your shouting."

Serena sheepishly says, "Sorry about that. I just got tired of waiting for you guys to come back."

Calem smirks, "Doesn't matter. You guys looked like you had a lot of fun up there."

May turns red and she brings Glaceon up a bit closer to her face to hide her ever so bright blush. Ash doesn't immediately understand but starts to catch on to where he blushes only slightly. Serena's face stiffens up a bit and she slowly inches closer to Ash. She touches him on his arm, "Are you ready to go down?"

Ash looks down at her arm and smiles, "Yeah. No point in staying up here."

"Right, let's go!" Serena excitedly says linking her arm into Ash's and bringing him down the stairs. May looks on with her blush completely disappearing and her arms subconsciously closing in. Glaceon cries out and May apologises loosening her grip, "Sorry, Glaceon."

She follows them and Calem asks, "Are you okay?"

May stops in her tracks and turns around to Calem coming down the stairs, "Yes. Why are you asking?"

"I was talking to Glaceon." Calem chuckles approaching them and scratching Glaceon under her neck.

May replies, "Oh right. Yeah she's okay. I guess my grip tightened a bit."

"It's pretty obvious why." Calem says continuing down the stairs. May catches up to him, "What do you mean by that?"

Calem sighs, "You and Serena aren't very subtle."

"Serena likes Ash too?!" May exclaims a little too loud for her comfort. She shuts up and Calem nods.

He says, "Thanks for confirming my suspicions. Now I know you definitely like Ash."

"That came out wrong!" May blurts out. She recomposes herself, "I like Ash. _As a friend_. I'm just curious that Serena likes Ash."_  
><em>

Calem rolls his eyes, "Don't give me that 'he's my best friend, nothing more' crap, okay? Serena obviously likes him and it doesn't take a genius to see that. She stares at him all the time, tries to talk to him, hangs around him all the time and agrees with anything she says. She even decided to follow him on his Pokemon Journey around Kalos."

"Stalker alert..." May mumbles making Calem laugh.

Calem continues, "Anyway, there's that. Now you. You're more subtle probably because you and Ash are already really close. But I see the way you look at him. Don't think it's just you. Ash seems to like you as well."

May scoffs, "By the looks of it, he's probably liking Serena."

"Now now, Maple. Ash is _really_ dense. I've talked to the guy. He doesn't know a thing about flirting and girls. He's different around you and Serena. It's obvious he prefers spending time with you than Serena. Not to say that he doesn't like hanging out with Serena."

They reach the final staircase down before the lobby. May asks, "How do _you_ know about this anyway?"

"I'm a guy so I think like one. And I like a girl. Besides it's not entirely rocket science." Calem coolly says.

May exclaims, "Oooooh. Who's the lucky girl?"

Calem rolls his eyes stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You girls are _all _the same. Anyways. She's someone, okay. I don't entirely know why I like her. She sort of unwillingly grew on me."

"Ask her out." May impulsively says.

Calem scoffs, "I'll ask her out when you and Ash get together."

They reach the lobby and see Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Max near the entrance. May hisses, "It's not like that between Ash and I. We're-"

"Just friends." Calem mockingly replies finishing her sentence. As they get closer to the others Calem says, "Stop lying to yourself. Life will get a lot easier."

"I don't know what you're talking about." May stubbornly says making Calem laugh. She hits his arm, "Hey. Stop laughing it's true, okay."

Calem continues to laugh but a lot louder grabbing Ash's attention. He instantly asks, "What's so funny, guys?"

May pauses trying to think of something but Calem dismisses it, "Oh it was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Ash suspiciously asks. Serena keeps looking on at Ash. She had him in an interesting conversation and was annoyed how easily distracted he was.

May speaks up, "If you really want to know then it was about you."

Ash raises his eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yeah." May says smirking.

"What about me?" Ash asks his face becoming increasingly worried.

May approaches him. She leans on his shoulder, though normally she wouldn't be able to do this but the power of heels helped her, and gently whispered, "It's a secret, duh."

She smirks mischievously at Ash's still suspicious expression. He crosses his arms, "Fine. Don't tell me."

She mimics his actions, "Ash you know your curiosity will get the better of you. But I'm still not telling."

Ash and May continue to enclose off into the own conversation leaving Serena to look on. She always found herself losing whatever interaction she had with Ash to May. What was it? Was it the way May would get under his skin and say all the right words to spark amazing conversation? Her body and good looks? Serena continued to look at them and heard someone say, "Serena. Could please make it less obvious that you like Ash?"

She angrily mutters, "Calem why don't you just shut-"

Serena looks to her side and sees Max smirking. He says, "Sorry but I'm Max."

"Whatever." Serena sighs. She mutters to herself, "Do I even stand a chance?"

"No you don't." Max states matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked shocked.

Max replies, "What?"

Serena asks annoyed, "What do you mean I don't have a chance."

"What part of 'no you don't' don't you understand?" Max sighs shaking his head.

"I understand perfectly well. And it was a _rhetorical _question." Serena huffs.

Max sassily answers back, "Which I just so happened to give my opinion on."

"Maybe I didn't want your opinion." Serena mutters.

"Better be more specific next time." Max replies pushing up his glasses. Serena growls at his response. She normally didn't mind Max but now she didn't appreciate his attitude. Especially when he was saying that it was impossible that her and Ash were to get together.

Serena sighs, "I don't understand why I wouldn't have a chance with Ash. I mean I'm nice. And I cook. And I have Pokemon."

Max shakes his head answering her sarcastically, "Wow. That basically makes you the dream girl."

"I try to be." Serena scoffs.

Max explains, "Serena. You're nice, cute, apparently can cook and have Pokemon (like everybody else in the world) but have you ever thought about what Ash might be interested in?"

"Like what? In girls? Isn't he supposed to be dense?" Serena bluntly asks.

Max groans in frustration, "Just because he's dense doesn't mean he had preferences, you idiot! I mean what you're saying is you have average traits."

"Maybe he likes average." Serena defends.

"Or a challenge." Max utters barely inaudible. Serena barely managed to catch on what he was saying. She couldn't hear the entire thing and Max knew that.

Max says, "Do what you want. But I'm just saying, as a guy, that Ash isn't average. And probably doesn't want average. I mean his Pikachu has defeated legendary Pokemon before so...ANYWAY you are going to need a bucket load of luck to get Ash. I've known girls who've liked him. He's really hard to impress so...good luck with that."

Before Serena can say anything else she finds Max talking to Clemont and Bonnie. She glances over to Ash and May once more before sighing. She looks around for Calem and sees him at the reception. Serena noticed how the receptionist would twirl her hair and giggle. She rolls her eyes and goes up to the reception desk. She places a hand on his arm mutters, "You good to talk?"

Calem sighs, "Yeah. It's not like I'm busy or anything."

The receptionist frowns and immediately stops playing with her hair and gets back to work typing away at the computer. Calem and Serena take a seat. She asks, "Didn't know you had a crush on the receptionist."

"I don't." Calem replies, "So what did you want?"

"I don't know. Ash and May are too busy talking to each other so I know I'll just end up looking awkward if I try to get into their conversation." Serena sighed.

Calem said, "Hmm. Yeah, I saw you talking to Max. What did he want?"

Serena mumbled, "Nothing much. He pretty went on about me not having a chance with Ash."

Calem laughed aloud making Serena angry. She proceeds to hit him with her purse saying, "Calem. It's. Not. Funny."

"What it is." Calem said chuckling dodging her attacks. "He's like 13."

Serena crosses her arms pouting her lips. Calem sighs and moves up very closely next to her rubbing her back, "Alright I'm sorry."

"Do you think I should give up?" Serena asks putting her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't be asking me that." Calem coolly replies sitting back into the couch spreading an arm out.

Serena leans back into the couch as well into his arm and asks, "What do you think I should do?"

Calem sighs, "Just give it some time. Go with the flow. I have no clue."

"Urgh. You're no help at all." Serena groaned leaning forward again to place her head in her hands. She then gets up and heads over to where Bonnie and Clemont are.

She places her hands on her hips and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. Serena quickly says, "Guys we're leaving. I'm tired."

"Ok then let's go." Clemont says following Serena to the door. Bonnie waves goodbye to Max before hurrying off with them into the night.

Calem approaches May, Max and Ash sighing, "Well. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Ash yawns, "Yeah, I'm wiped as well. You coming, Max?"

Max nods and is about to follow Ash and Calem up the stairs but May snags his collar and drags him back. She scoffs, "Oh no. You're staying here and answering all my questions."

Ash stops and turns around, "Anything wrong?"

May giggles, "Yeah totally. Max will catch up with you later. _Right_, Max?"

Max sighs annoyed and goes along with it leaving Ash to go up the stairs. May sits Max down next to her on the sofa and gives him a glare. Max raises an eyebrow unimpressed. He leans back crossing his leg so his ankle was on his thigh.

"Ask away, May." Max smirks.

"You said two guys were interested in me-"

Max scoffs, "I know right. Crazy?"

May gives him a glare and prepares to throw a punch only for Max to plead raising his arms up in defence. She lowers her fist, "Just answer the question because I still need to interrogate Dawn."

"Alright. Basically Ash and Drew have a crush on you. Can I leave now?" Max answers annoyed.

"No! How do you know and that you're just not lying." May persists crossing her arms.

Max rolls his eyes, "Fine. Drew just let it slip while we were at a contest. He paid me like 150 to keep my mouth shut."

"Oh my Arceus. Looks like Drew wasted his money."

Max shrugs, "I'm not complaining."

"Ok what about Ash?" May asks tapping his shoulder impatiently.

Max gives her a smirk, "Don't worry I'm getting onto that. Ash was a lot harder because he's like the last person you think would have a crush on someone. But I'm 95% sure he likes you. He's liked other people before so it wasn't that hard."

"Like who?" May cautiously asks.

"Doesn't matter okay. Not like you'd care." Max retorts.

May nods, "Good point. Anyway continue."

"Have you ever noticed how easily you can get Ash's attention? Or how he easily gets jealous? Or enjoys spending time with you? Or has never missed any of your contests? There's loads more but I'm lazy. You get the idea right?" Max asks.

May nods and Max continues, "He does it whether he knows it or not. Kind of subconscious, I guess."

"Right. Ok cool." May says.

Max starts to get up and he winks at May, "Don't worry I know you have a crush on Ketchum."

May quickly catches up with him, "No I don't. I just really like him..._as a friend._" She had said the last part with a very unsure voice. She stopped in her tracks and began to think.

Max started to walk away and May quickly caught up to him once more. Max smirks, "I'm really curious to see how this plays out. See ya, May."

He salutes her before walking to the end of their corridor and entering the room. May opens her door and is greeted by Dawn jumping out screaming. May shuts the door and screams in shock.

May scowls, "What in the name of Dialga was that all about?"

"Depends. A lot has happened today." Dawn ponders cocking her head to the side.

May lists, "One, scaring me like that. And number freaking 2, WHEN DID YOU GET WITH BARRY-"

"OK, for Mew's sake shut _up_." Dawn says. She was already in her pj's and her hair was down and free from all her clips.

May goes into the bathroom and starts to get changed. Dawn explains, "Ok, I scared you because I was bored of waiting for you. Seriously though, what took you so long?"

A smile creeps up on Dawn's face and she teases, "Ooooh. Did you make out with Ash Ketchum?"

"What? No!" May replies with her face flustering at that idea. "We had to find Glaceon and Pikachu who were up on the roof, then we ALL talked for a bit and stuff. I asked Max about some stuff. And now I'm here."

"What did you talk to Max about?" Dawn asked as May finally got into her pjs.

May fixed her shirt, "Well he told me that-"

"HEY! I'm supposed to be asking the question here." May shouted pointing an accusing finger towards Dawn. Dawn pushes the finger aside rolling her eyes clearly amused.

"Alright fine." Dawn replies, "Barry and I have been together for about..half a year now."

May had been brushing her teeth and when she heard this she immediately spat out into the sink. She wipes her mouth and squeaks, "Half a year?"

Dawn nods her head not seeing anything wrong with it. May asks rinsing off her toothbrush, "And why do I only know about this now?"

Dawn shrugs passing the mouth wash to May, "I don't know. I guess it never came up."

"It never came up?" May asked unconvinced opening up the mouth wash. She began to gurgle it while Dawn replied, "Well you never asked me about my relationship with Barry."

May's eyes open wide and she spits again into the sink, "I have asked you countless times about whether you were dating someone, had your eye on someone and EVERYTHING else about relationships."

Dawn remembers, "Oh yeah. But before I could answer I guess I just made it about you and Ash."

"Oh yeah. Well not anymore." May says.

Dawn claps, "Alright my turn! What did you talk to Max about?"

May and Dawn walk back into the bedroom. Glaceon joins May in her bed while Piplup joins Dawn in hers. May explains, "Okay so basically. Max had said something about 2 guys liking me."

"Seriously?" Dawn asks excited sitting up in her bed.

May sits up as well just as excited, "I know right. Anyway. Then Max says it's Ash and Drew."

"Grass boy? What the hell?" Dawn asks annoyed.

"I know! So he starts telling me about Drew paid him to keep quiet since he heard him in a contest which obviously was money wasted. And started saying how Ash didn't really know he was crushing on me."

Dawn laughs, "May. This _is _Ash we're talking about. He literally knows nothing about the female species."

May shrugs laughing as well, "Hehe. What can ya do?"

Dawn smirks, "I know what you can do."

May's smile widens, "Oh nonono, Dawn. I know I'm smiling right now but there's no way."

"Why not?" Dawn says slumping. "There is literally nothing stopping you. Ash likes you. You like him. What's the problem?"

May holds up two fingers, "Two problems. One, what if Max was lying. I know he's smart and everything but then again what the heck does he know about relationships. Two, Serena. She has a crush on him and she'll end up hating me."

"To the Distortion World with Serena!" Dawn says, "Go for it. And about Max, well now I'm not entirely sure either. Thanks for getting my hopes up."

"Serena's really sweet though. Not really doing anything. But sweet." May says.

There's a pause and Dawn's face turns serious. She hugs Piplup and sits up, "Ok, May. I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be 100% honest."

"What's up, Dawn?" May asks petting Glaceon.

Dawn takes a deep breath, "You have to be honest with me. No lies, alright? You have to be 100% certain and if you're not I will not stop asking until you are."

May stops petting Glaceon and gives Dawn a strange nod. She asks, "Are you sure that you have no feelings for Ash? Not even a little?"

* * *

><p><strong>MuahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

**Cliffhangerrrrrr. I am cruel, yes I am. You don't even know what exact answer she has. Or what happens! Because ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. **

**Ok I'm done. Anyways. Not you have to listen to my pathetic excuse for why I didn't upload for a while. **

**So I haven't uploaded for a while because I was so much more busy than I thought I'd be. I had to do loads of Christmas shopping and I celebrated Christmas with my family and in between I went out with friends and it was just crazy. Basically I was either sleeping, partying or stressing the fuck out over the holidays.**

**Wow. Add fake tan and a bitchy attitude and I'm perfect for Jersey Shore. Ok maybe that wasn't all I did. But I did hang out with friends and yes I have been active on Fanfiction. I might have read a couple of stories and stuff like that but I've been slowly adding bits and pieces. Holy guacamole guys. **

**This chapter is about 10,000 words long. I told you it was going to be very long. And also makes up for the fact that I was being a douchelord. So yeah I'm back. And I'm aiming to upload on the 30th/31st of December but I might not be able to upload since its New Years. Also I'm not even at home. I've been in France for a bit.**

**To be honest I wasn't even going to upload today. I'm in bed at the moment on my phone. I was going to upload tomorrow but the file is right here so I decided not to make you wait any longer.**

**Hopefully I might even find some time to upload tomorrow because I'm already planning the next chapter. (Cuz I lost the files for future chapters, well done me)**

**Anyways. It's amazing to be back. Well technically I've been back for a while because I did a Christmas one shot. (Underneath the Mistletoe, if you're curious) Not my best work but I'm pretty proud since I don't really do them though I try.**

**Review, Follow and Favourite (not-so shameless self promotion, jks it doesn't do anything but it does let me know you like the story)**

**xoxo, **

**IdealSkylar**

**P.S if I haven't replied to your review sorry I'm lazy and I just askdjfanljrlnverv, it's so much easier if you have an account. And if you have an account and I _still _haven't replied. Tell me because I probably wasn't sure if I already clicked and didn't want to seem desperate. Just send me a PM saying:**

**Yo Skylar!  
>You didn't reply to my review in Chapter [Insert whatever chapter you reviewed in]<br>Hurry up, asshole!**

**or something like that. :P**


	6. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know so many people hate these and I hate them too but I just had to do this.

I was going to upload a couple days ago. (More specifically Tuesday)

But I didn't.

And that's because unfortunately someone died at my school. He was in Y13 (12th Grade) and I knew him a bit and had talked to him before and he was literally the nicest person I ever talked to.

He had an infectious laugh and made everyone he greeted smile.

But on Tuesday 20th towards the end of the school day something awful happened. Normally we would have compulsory school activities then but some were cancelled and we weren't allowed to enter a certain area of the school. I saw an ambulance pull in and as I walked out of school with my friends two police cars. Then I knew shit had gone down and something was serious.

I went home. We all went home.

Next day in registration we're all talking and being all bubbly as usuals. Then my teacher asks us to turn off our screens and pay attention. We are obeyed because this was the first time he ever said this. My teacher explains that he had collapsed during the last period. The staff tried to resuscitate him and everything else but nothing worked. The hospital said there was nothing else that they could do or could have been done. When the teacher announced this the whole room went silent.

We all just sat there in shock. And what hurt the most for me was before he died I had talked to him the very same day. Literally just an hour before he collapsed. And now he's never coming back. He's never going to tell those jokes. It's time like these where I call BULLSHIT on the whole _"Everything happens for a reason"._

He never deserved to die and he had his whole future preparing to go to Uni the next year but now that was all gone. Why did he have to go?! Why couldn't be some serial killer or pedophile that nobody needs in this world! He had his whole life ahead of him and I wasn't able to sleep that night. And through the following days the whole school wasn't as lively. We had an assembly and chapel service for him. We laid flowers. He was quite well known in school and so many people cried. Me being one of them.

I know people die everyday but a child isn't supposed to die before his parents. Now he'll never be able to talk, laugh, walk or do anything again. He's never going to walk this planet because now he's 6 feet under.

Today we had a large wall bulletin board with his pictures from Y7-Y13 and everyone pinned up notes sharing memories that they had with me and even those who didn't still wrote notes. I've experienced hearing about someone's death and you never get used to it.

So why am I sharing this?

Because of this I've just haven't been feeling writing. I do go on FanFiction and I will still read stories and follow them. I might not review but I will still be here. I just need time to properly say goodbye and process this. I need to think this through. I'm not abandoning my story but it will be quite a while. I don't know how long it'll take to find my inspiration and come to terms but I know it'll be a while.

I know he wouldn't want the school to be mourning over him but rather live life and be happy. But it was so unexpected because he was so healthy and just so active in the school.

Anyways.

**I really hope you understand.**

**xoxo, **

**Skylar **


End file.
